War and Lies
by DELEON25
Summary: Hate; a word that has been misused time and again throughout history. But when the conflict reaches to their quiet suburbs, life around them will never be the same. Trust will be put to the test as lies are spun forming the very foundation of chaos. Who can they trust? This is completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the revised version and I thank Uly for pointing out that bad habit I have. Also, thanks and I checked out those tutorials you said I should check and those were a lot of help. I will be in my bookmarks for ever! I just hope this is a little better in flow and if it still sounds choppy, I'm sorry.**

**I do not own the SWAT Kats and the cartoon is currently owned by Warner Brothers. The original creators should buy their cartoon back and flip them the bird. Also, the creator should continue to make his shows on a special website where he makes more original episodes and make fanfictions become either motion cartoons or comics. A fan can dream right****. XD**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the end of fourth period and the beginning of lunch period. Jake waited patiently for today's meal consisting of chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes with or without gravy, and green beans. Jake took plain milk because that was all he ever drank here at school. He paid for his lunch and was on his way to the table of two others; one looking uneasy and nervous while the other, well to Jake's description, a big cross armed Neanderthal.

"It's about time you showed up." He growled. "I was thinking of asking your little friend here to go get me some grub, but I see you have exactly what I want."

Jake stared at the school's starring quarterback with utter disgust. Jake waited for his lunch and no way was he going to give it up. "Well Chance, if it's lunch you want, go wait in line like everyone else!" The lean tom raised his voice to the one kat nobody dared to. He heard from others that Chance was stronger than most toms. A fragile freshman like Jake could easily be put in his place by this junior monster truck.

"Watch it fish, or do you wish to die right now?"

"Wish; I'm practically begging to kick your ass!"

The tabby made for a punch, but Jake evaded the wide swing and landed an uppercut. Chance groaned from the hit and went to tackle the kit. A crowd had formed a circle around them and chanting the obvious. The other jocks pushed their way in, heckling Chance to break the kit. But, Jake didn't give the tabby the chance to even land a punch. He may have looked small and scrawny, but Jake was fast and was currently mastering his martial art skills. It looked like Jake was having the upper paw, until Chance grabbed hold to Jake's kicks. This came as a surprise to Jake; the large tabby twists Jake's leg and fell with the lean tom. Chance pinned his prey, but out of a twinge of respect, he only slammed Jake's face to the floor one time. Not an "I'm letting you off easy" slam, it was a "you're lucky I didn't smash your skull in" slam.

"God damn it!" Jake yelled after instant impact; both paws on his face as he huddled into a ball on the ground. It didn't take long for the blood to seep through his grasp. Someone touched him again and quickly twisted that kat's arm. He let go when he realized one of the on duty lunch monitors was trying to get him up. Embarrassed and red all over, literally, Jake was sent to the office along with Chance.

* * *

"You can't suspend my lead quarterback! Without him, we can't win on Friday Night's game against Canton's Eagles!" A burly, tan furred, six foot three irate coach complained to the assistant principle. "What Furlong did was a huge favor to the kit! That little punk needed to be taught some manners!"

"With all do respect Coach Harold," A slim, sexy like gray she-kat spoke out with a slight hint of poison. "But it was your 'star' quarterback that started the fight. Mr. Furlong pushed the captain of my debate team to the edge!"

"Please, settle down!" The assistant principle pinched the space between her eyebrows. "Mrs. Rainwater, I'm going to let Jake off since his was considered self-defense." Her stare turned to a cold glare upon the football coach. "I'm giving Chance in-school suspension." The coach huffed at her response. "That tom will also be sitting out the game on Friday. You have one other quarterback. Give him a chance to have the spotlight."

"But Coach Brawly, you can't –"

"I can; that's why I'm in charge in punishment and regulation of the rules." Coach Harold growled and stormed out; his anger could be heard no matter how far he has walked down the hall. Mrs. Rainwater thanked the assistant principle for a fair trial. Surely, Coach Brawly thought she was being a kiss ass, but she let it slide.

Outside, Jake waited for his teacher to exit. Chance was taken by his coach the second he stormed out. With a gentle touch to his shoulder, Jake looked up to Rainwater with a contrite apologetic look. "Don't worry Jake, you're not in trouble. You're let off since your actions were considered self-defense." Jake eased up a bit, but he knew he was the one who provoked him.

"The nurse said I should head home. With the throbbing pain I'm having, I don't think I can stay focused for the rest of the day."

"I understand. I'll take you home since I don't have a class until sixth period." Mrs. Rainwater took the lean tom and started to head towards the teacher parking lot. There had been a rumor going around school about Mrs. Rainwater. That she took advantage of some of her male students, but Jake didn't believe in that messed up crap. He's known Mrs. Rainwater for more than six years because she and his mother are close friends and neighbors. He liked her as a second mother when she would take care of him whenever his mom was out working at the hospital in town.

"What is the matter Jake? You seem very pensive today. You're still not worried about what happened in school are you?" Jake laughed nervously as his teacher caught on to his behavior. She had been eyeing him throughout the entire drive to the apartments. The way he stared into deep space scared her a bit, but she knew that Jake was always lost in his thoughts. If only he would tell her what bothered him so much.

"It's nothing."

* * *

"You're a worthless piece of shit!" Coach Harold yelled at Chance the second he pushed the tabby in the locker room. He was huffing and fuming with anger. Chance only stood silent since he knew talking back would give him the backside of his Coach's paw. He had too many through his time as a quarterback. "Don't you think about the team Furlong? Coach Brawly said you can't play Friday Night's game! You have given us a bad start for the season! We always win against the Eagles! Always! I don't want to see your sorry ass at practice tonight! Go on, get!"

"Yes sir." Chance said in a low hateful voice. Being yelled at made his day worse. He swore he would get that tom for ruining his chance to play Friday Night's game. But first, he needed to find out where this Jake kit lived. He had seen him hanging around with the band geeks, some of the debate students, and track members. His hunt would have to wait. Instead of having to deal with the rest of the day, he decided to skip school and head home.

The ride to his home was used to help him calm down. Lately, Chance had been feeling quick tempered. No matter how calm he may be in school something blew his temper. This isn't the first time he had hurt someone. After football practice, Chance did his usual routine of showering and getting changed quickly to hang out with his friends. But, Chance found some of the varsity team members were trying to temper with his shampoo. The tom holding the bottle froze and his friends ditched him as if he was dead weight. The tabby pushed the tom to the locker and snatched his bottle and poured it all over the tom, turning his fur dark green. It was a harmless punishment, but he never left the tom alone from that day on.

Once Chance parked his truck at the apartments he lived at, his eyes widened when he found Mrs. Rainwater with Jake. 'Oh shit! The rumors are true! But, why with the runt?' The tabby watched a little longer before realizing that Rainwater just dropped Jake off and was heading down the stairs back towards her car. Chance smirked a little when he learned where Jake lived. The interesting thing was he lived just a floor above him. He wondered how he even missed knowing that. He only moved here a month ago and he has never noticed him. Once Mrs. Rainwater pulled out and left, he stepped out of his truck and started his climb to the third floor where his home is.

"Hello, I'm home!" Chance called out but knew nobody was home. His father is out working at a new place he didn't bother to listen to. Chance's father was more concerned about his son's future than football. His father would tell him to stop skipping school and work on his school work so he didn't end up in the same situation they are in now. Chance blew a fuse. He said he wouldn't be in the same situation because he would find someone that won't leave him with their new born. That didn't end well when Chance got arrested for assaulting and breaking his father's arm.

He moved those bad memories to the back of his mind and went to his laptop. The first thing he did was going to YouTube and watched some videos to calm him down and help him relax. Then, he went to the one website he kept to himself. He signed in and found his Inbox with one message unread. He opened it to read his message and then learned that his usual chat is still online. After reading his message, he entered Chat Room.

Goldengod- Hey there love

Wet&tight- Hey ;)

Goldengod- I need help relaxing. Do you think we can meet up tonight?

Wet&tight- That would be lovely big boy. I can't wait to feel that cock again.

Goldengod- You know me babe, I aim to please. And a good fuck is just what I need.

* * *

Jake turned off his computer after hours of going through research for his debate team. He never would have guessed trying to find out the pros and cons of immigrants coming over to find work and a better life would effect the government and economy would be so tedious. He rubbed his eyes and got up when the front door opened. He smiled at the sight of his very own mother's smile.

"Well, someone had a great day today."

"Oh yes, I had the best day ever!" Jake's mother practically squealed her excitement. "I just met a handsome tom at work and he asked me out to dinner on Friday. He's a well built guy with the sexiest butt and cutest smile I've ever seen."

"Mom," Jake groaned at all the stuff he was being told. "I'm glad you found someone, but you don't have to tell me like I'm one of your girlfriends. It's bad enough that I'm trying to focus on staying alive for the rest of the school year until the end of my sophomore year."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me; what in blazes were you thinking getting into a fight in school?" Jake's mother yelled at the top of her lungs. Jake should have seen this was coming. When ever Jake got in trouble, his mom would sandwich the approach and end. She would start off by saying something good and then get to the point at paw. The following would top it off with closure of something that would benefit him to learn from this mistake or take the punishment. "You're not hurt are you? That tom did a real number on you. How did the nurse stop the bleeding? More importantly, how did you not get a broken nose?"

"Geez, thanks for the lode of confidence mom." Jake sarcastically said and laughed. His mother blushed at how she doubted the fact that her son defended himself against a quarterback. She continued to check Jake's face for any other sign of damage but she saw that he was better than okay.

"How about I get dinner started while you shower up."

"Yes ma'am." Jake headed to his room, took out a plain red shirt with the school's mascot on it and white basketball shorts. Next he picked out his boxers and started for the shower. He hasn't seen his mom this happy and calm in a long time. The last he saw her like this was when his father was still alive. He was killed in an accident by a drunk driver and that kat was never caught. He promised himself he would find that tom and avenge his father's death. The way to do that has always crossed his mind. At first, he just thought he would turn him in. Then, as time progressed, he planned on actually killing the tom for not taking responsibility. He'd been in the shower for too long that the water had started to get cold.

A knock on the door startled him from the deep thoughts he was still in. "Jake, dinner is ready." He could hear her steps go back to the kitchen and setting what he thinks had to be the silverware. He dried quickly, not thinking about making his mom wait any longer, and put on his clothes. Jake gave one last look in the mirror. He saw a kit with his life ahead of him. He just wished he could be more like that kit.

* * *

Chance checked the time and began to head out. He was still feeling a little on edge, but if everything went alright, he didn't give a damn. He knew his father would be working late tonight, as always, and didn't even bother to let his old man know he would be out. He took a little bit of money from his stash and locked the door behind him. He saw Jake's door on the way down and that made him a little angry. He'd forgotten about him until now. Now he really wanted to hurry up and meet up with his date.

"Chance…?" He turned around to the voice he didn't think he would hear until morning. "Do you mind telling me where you're going?"

"Look dad, I'm going to be late." Chance opened the truck but his father shut it. The tabby glared down at the brown tiger like tom. He didn't get his fur color from him, only the stripes. His father returned an even stronger glare. The tabby was getting angry fast and lied his way to get out of here quickly.

"I'm going to go see a movie with some of the guys. Can I please go now?"

His father heavily sighed and rubbed his temple to ease the growing headache his son was giving him. This was the third time Chance had gone out in the night to hang out with his friends and was getting suspicious of what Chance might really be doing. "Alright, I want you back before midnight." He let go of the door and let his son in his truck. He stood there as he watched Chance turn on the truck and start to pull in reverse. He tapped the window and the tabby lowered it with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Just be careful and don't get into trouble. I love you son."

Chance huffed and began to pull out again. Not even looking at his father in the eye, he left without any hint of remorse. He was glad to finally be out of sight of his old man. Chance felt smothered by him and always ends up arguing his way out of doing something his dad wants him to do. He just wished that his father could find someone his own age to hang around with.

A half hour later, Chance pulled up to a seemingly nice house. He pulled out his phone and texted his special kat to know he was here. The front door opened and out came a slim she-kat in a white ladies blazer, a hot pink spaghetti strap top, white skinny jeans, and white strap heels. Her hair was long and jet black, but her fur was a creamy light brown. She carried a small black purse and was applying her pink lipstick on as she walked towards the tabby's truck. She entered on the passenger seat and she leaned in to get an awaited kiss from the tabby.

"So, where are we going first?" She whispered as they part from their kiss. Chance didn't answer right away and just savored the moment. She knew he would be like this.

"I was thinking we could go get some dinner first and then head over to the lake." Chance purred as he rubbed her thigh with his paw. She responded with a needy mew and begging to be taken by him, but she wanted to take this slow regardless of how fast they started the relationship. "What do you say we get on to that dinner Chelsey?"

* * *

The house had never felt so quiet in his life. He sat on the couch and stared into empty space as he reminisced of the days when he and Chance had the best days of their lives. It was hard raising that tabby as a single father, but he loved him with unconditional love. Then one day, his little kitten became too busy for him. Chance would find excuses to get away from the house and avoid doing anything with him.

"What happened? Did I do something to upset him? Where did I go wrong? Why does he hate me so much? How do I get him to talk to me?" Chance's father asked and got no respond. He released a shuddering sigh and took a swig of the bottle of scotch in his paw. He hadn't had a strong drink since the day his wife left him one month after Chance was born. He stopped keeping alcohol in the house since Chance was starting to have a habit of drinking himself. But this bottle was in his possession for more than two years since his brother's wedding.

There was a knock on his door. He staggered to get up and slowly walked to the door. He opened it without checking who it could be. "Whoa, you really need to get some sleep." The tom gave him a warm laugh and leaned on the railing.

"What do you want Alex?"

"Calm down Zack, I came to check up on you." Alex said in a nice way. He frowned at the sight of his friend taking a swing of the alcohol. "Chance been giving you trouble again, huh?"

"Yeah; I don't know what his deal is, but I wanted to tell him something." The brown tabby slurred a bit. It was then he noticed that he was getting drunk and handed the bottle to Alex. "Here, take it. If I hold on to it, it'll be empty in a heartbeat."

"I'm worried about you. You could still be working in City Hall if you didn't decide to quit just so you could be a little more closer with your son. Taking up low income jobs won't benefit your living conditions."

"Just keep to your business and I'll keep to mine. The world will be a lot better that way."

"Then why do you keep getting into Chance's case when he wants to be left alone too." Alex gave Zack a slight glare. The brown tabby was getting frustrated of his friend's meddling.

"Fuck off." Zack slammed the door shut regardless of the time being almost eleven. He leaned on the door and slid down to the floor as heard Alex's steps going down the stairs. He rubbed a paw down his face at the realization that he was alone. The brown tabby got up and made for the shower.

* * *

"That was an amazing dinner Chance." Chelsey said as she leaned on the tabby's strong body. Chance had an arm around her and held her close. He was ready for the next part of the date. They both got into the truck and Chance made his way to the lake. The place wasn't far from the suburbs of where they lived. It was the get away spot for families and hook up spots for couples. Especially to those who wanted to have some fun under the stares. Here, the lake was surrounded by tall pine trees and lush green grass.

Once Chance parked and turned of the truck, the two didn't waist time getting started. Chance was already removing her top. He licked her nipples and Chelsey moaned with pleasure. The tabby worked on unzipping his pants and pulled out his hard huge tool. He stopped a moment to put on a condom and Chelsey didn't like to be waited on. Wasting no time, he swiftly pulled off her pants and placed her on top of him. Chelsey gasped as the hard pole entered her warm channel. Chance placed his paws on her hips and caressed her thighs as she moved up and down to experience the ecstasy she got from this tom. They kiss and moan into each others mouths. Chance was growling with pleasure as she picked up speed and welcomed his cock deeper. He groaned when she tightened and they were starting to reach their climax. Chelsey dug her fangs into the tabby's neck. Chance roared when he reached his climax. Chelsey moaned loudly from the orgasm and slowed down. They continue to kiss and bask in the glow. Chance was fully sated and was glad to have finally relaxed. He pulled her off once his cock has softened a bit. She moaned softly and licked him on his nose. After twenty minutes of rest, they decided to head home.

"Here we are." Chance said soothingly to his date. He leaned in to kiss her and was granted the welcome.

"Thanks Chance. We should do this again soon." She winked and headed out of the tabby's truck. He watched her head into her house after she blew one last kiss. Chance smiled and began to head back to the apartment of his waiting, and hopefully sleeping, father.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Advertisement: looking for a beta reader. I need someone who is willing to check over for flow and to give me tips. I don't mean just this story and will accept any reviews to help me too. Remember, ANYONE can review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lean tom covered his mouth with a paw as he yawned. A tear was forming in the corner of his eye to show how tired he had been since he woke up that morning. Last night, Jake thought it would have been a good idea to sneak off to see that new movie that came out with his friends and was ecstatic to see a movie that got him scared and sitting at the edge of his seat to see who would be the next one to dye in their messed up plot.

What also made that night worthwhile was when a friend he had started to like was clinging on to him to hide from the disturbing scene that was too much for him stomach. The young wolf's scent hit Jake's nose with an essence of male musk and fear. Jake took this moment to support his friend, but he didn't want him to know how he felt so he only cooed him as a friend. He could tell his friend liked his touches and was being responsive to the way he rubbed his back. Then, out of the blue, the wolf leaned in and locked his lips with Jake and both fell into a lost bliss. It didn't last long since the audience screamed and gasped at the next scene that caused them to part. They both chuckled softly and the wolf rested on Jake's shoulders as they held paws for the rest of the movie.

"Jake, are you even listening to me?" The voice of his mother brought him back from his memory from last night. He didn't know how long she was standing there and Jake smiled sheepishly to act as an apology. "I was saying that I'll be gone and be back around five or so. I left a little bit of money on the counter and if you ever feel bored, you can invite 'A' friend." Jake rolled his eyes in humor of the way his mother emphasized her limit of the invitation. He thought on it for a moment and maybe he would invite Colby over right now, but maybe what happened in the theater was just a one time thing. His friend was scared and he probably kissed him out of the tension. But the feel of the wolf's long fur and the feel of his smooth tongue as it tasted him felt amazing to Jake and he didn't want to loss that.

He put those thoughts in the back of his mind for now and continued to focus on his school work. The lode of work he was given made him feel more tired and staring at the walls was starting to sound like an interest to pass the time. He stopped what he was doing and headed into the living room to watch some TV. This is one thing he did rarely and when he found the time, he turned on to the cartoons he enjoyed while growing up. Since it was Saturday, he decided to watch some of the new episodes of several cartoons he hadn't heard of. Some were good and some just didn't fit to his taste of genre. The entire time he sat uncomfortable and his thoughts of last night kept emerging from the recesses of his mind. Could he have made the mistake of letting him kiss him? Jake was starting to think that this could affect their friendship and they would eventually never talk to each other again.

Jake ran to his room to grab his cell phone and searched frantically for it. It was then that he heard the sound of his ringtone going off while searching around his drawer. The tom found his phone in the pants he wore last night and checked to see that he had gotten four messages from Colby telling him that he was sorry for what he did and hoped that it wouldn't mess up what they already have. Jake responded to the current message and hesitated to send it. His thumb was on the okay button but he didn't press it just yet. Jake went back and erasing the part where he mentioned that Colby could come over if he wanted and just sent the part where he said it was okay and that it was just a fleeting moment.

Jake sat on his bed and waited for a response. It was three agonizing minutes when his phone alerted the arrival of the message. His ears fell flat in sadness when Colby asked if he could come over and talk about this face-to-face. Jake didn't know what to say next. The message left him staring at it as the next response could mess up everything. It was such a simple answer of yes or no, yet Jake had the nerve to explain himself why. In five minutes of deep contemplation, he responded and sent his message. Just as fast as he responded, his answer was acknowledged and Colby said he would be there soon. It wasn't joy or even regret that he felt now. In fact, he didn't know what he was feeling.

* * *

The loud banging of his door only aggravated the tabby as he threw the covers of his bed and started to make his way to the front door. He checked who it was and groaned seeing that a member of the team was standing in front of his door. Chance winced when the tom decided to knock on the door even harder and that wasn't good for the hangover the tabby was experiencing right now. "Open up you fucking jackass! I know you're home!" Chance opened the door and slammed a fist to the tom's face the moment he got through the door.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to slam on other's doors this early on fucking Saturday?" His yelling caused him to groan from the pulsing pain and placed a paw on his forehead as he growled. His stomach felt as if it were doing back flips and tying itself in knots. He swallowed the bile that tried to escape him and gasped for air.

"You didn't have to punch me!" The tom yelled as he stood up and rubbing his cheek. He huffed upon seeing how messed up the tabby was looking today and gave Chance a sympathetic push back into the apartment. He shut the door and led Chance to the recliner and then went into the kitchen. Chance could here him looking for a glass cup and then the faucet turned on. He returned and handed the glass of water and the tabby down it in less than a few seconds. The tabby didn't realize how thirsty he was until he finished his glass and set it on the coffee table.

"May I get another cup?"

"This is your damn house; get it yourself." The tom complained and just sat in the sofa adjacent to the recliner. "I came to check up you because I heard your dumbass drove all the way here without me. You were drunk and you still decide to drive when we agreed that I would be your designated driver. I swear, if you wanted to die over making a stupid decision, don't get me involved."

"I made it home didn't I? It's not like I got arrested for drinking illegally and driving intoxicated." Chance said. He licked his lips as he stared at the empty cup with drops of water at inner walls. "Besides, it wouldn't matter if I did get caught."

"There you go again." The tom groaned. "Look, I don't care if you think that your life is over. You're still young with your whole life ahead of you and going into 'my life never had any meaning' or 'nobody cares about me' sort of shit is too damn depressing and it pisses me off! Best friend or not, I just don't give a shit anymore!"

"If you came to berate me this early of my day, you're going to have to do a hell of a lot better than that." Chance didn't even bother to yell back and just sat there face leaning on his paw. He knew his friend Derek would come over and try to straighten him out from the long cycle of depression and recklessness. Derek is the only tom that could handle Chance in any situation, even if it meant for him to take a blow to the jaw. Chance appreciated everything Derek did for him and knew just how to help the tabby ventilate his issues.

"I didn't come to do such thing." Derek leaned on the couch and sighed in agitation. The tabby was getting to be a little out of paw for him to handle and thought that it might be high time for him to finally have the assistance he needed. "This isn't going to be easy for me to say, but as a friend you should really consider this. I think you should see a therapist for your problems."

Chance started a weak chuckle and then grew into an all out guffaw at his friend's suggestion. He couldn't contain himself and started to chock; the bile that threatened to escape before got its second chance. Chance hated feeling nauseous and the taste of bile only made it worse. Derek took the glass, filled it with water, and handed it to the tabby to wash down the taste of vomit.

"Just consider my offer and I'll check up on you again later." Derek left and shut the door behind him. Truthfully, Chance thought that tom only saw him as a friend but Derek felt something more for him and knew to stay away from those feelings. He didn't want to ruin the little support circle Derek came up with to ease the tabby's pain. Chance went to get a wet towel to clean up his mess. This was actually the norm of what happened every time Chance went out to drink with a couple of his friends. He was just glad to have a friend that tried so hard to stay and keep being a friend.

* * *

The sounds of kats murmuring and the passing of steps of busy doctors and visitors fill the lobby entrance. She was working in the fourth floor where the pregnant she-kats were taken to and where the nursery kept the newborns. Today was her shift to take the desk and was getting bored of doing the small amount of paperwork. Occasionally, she would help take care of the newborn or deliver the midday meal and dinner meal. Her day was starting to pick up when the tom she met a couple days ago decided to visit during his scheduled cleaning.

"Hey there Rose," He called her by the shorter version of her name. The nametag she wore spelled out Rosette. "How are things holding up with you?" He leaned on the desk and made sure his muscles were visible enough for her to be seen on his janitor's jumpsuit.

"Oh you know how slow the job can be here Zack. The only time there is ever any excitement is when the mother is being taken to have her kitten or pup." She giggled and blushed at the closeness of the tom's intrusion. Rosette was starting to like him and she couldn't wait for their date tonight. They talked about where they might go and eat after the shift was over and then they started to share more of their lives. Rosette felt pity for Zack as she learned that his son was becoming distant and ended up getting into trouble. She asked what happened to the mother and he just shrugged off the question and told her that the question was just too painful to answer.

"Well, I have a son of my own. He's a freshman and goes to Van High School as well. I'm sure your son and mine have met and if not, we'll get them acquainted with one another."

"Oh, so you're a mother." Zack said with joy in his tone. Zack herd all the great things her son did and was extremely proud of him. Her boy, Jake, was the captain of the school's debate team and in the spring he would be trying out for the track team. Zack couldn't help but feel jealous that his she-kat was getting the bonding he wished for since Chance started going to middle school. He just had a thought that maybe if Chance met her, he would finally have that mother figure in his life and just maybe have the ice broken to have a talk with him. He glanced at the time and figured that he was running out of time to start finishing his work here on this floor.

"Man time flies when you're having fun. I'll see you tonight Rose and where did you say you lived again?"

"I live at apartment 214 in Del Rey Apartments."

Zack gapped at her in disbelief and asked again to make sure he heard correctly. "No way, I live just a floor up. Man, who would have guessed that we would be neighbors?" He rubbed the back of his head to show just how awkward that felt to him. "Then I guess I'll pick you up without having to show up late."

"That is true." Rose giggled and waved good-bye. She couldn't wait for tonight and to finally have a night with someone she would enjoy being with.

* * *

Afternoon came quicker than what the lean tom wanted. He was growing nervous and the closeness of his friend's arrival only made him feel sick. What if he came to tell him that he wanted to keep up the relationship they had now, take it up a notch, or stop it all completely. That wasn't what Jake wanted and leaned more towards his first two guesses. Jake didn't want to seem like he was trying to make himself seem like he pampered for his arrival so he just put on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Though he didn't have to tuck it in and wear a belt, it was just in his nature to dress in that manner. His polo shoes matched his apparel like he wanted it and took a breath mint from his drawer. The mint helped sooth him a bit, but it didn't stop the oncoming waves of doubts and trepidation.

The door bell rang and Jake hesitated towards the door; chest was pounding and his paws were already to starting to sweat. He peered through the small opening to see who was on the other side and found a just as nervous wolf on the other side. He flipped the lock and twisted to doorknob to allow his guest in. Jake greeted him and looked over at how casual Colby arrived, yet it seemed he did a little bit of preparing also. To his surprise the wolf leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I want to know. Are you sure you want to be doing this? We just met last week and we are already exploring our feelings." Colby asked after stepping back a bit but he still kept a good embrace of the tom in his arms. Jake just looked away and Colby was afraid to hear what the tom chose. Colby could feel the tom's heart pounding faster than he expected and gave Jake a little bit of space.

"It's not that I don't like you, and believe me I do, but we can't have these feeling so early."

The wolf sighed and kept a warm smile at the response. He felt guilty about what he did and had to come clean. "Jake, last night at the movies, I faked being scared. I only acted that way to see how you really felt about me. When I started to cling on to you, it opened a possibility, then you started to rub my back and, I swear, I can still feel your soft gentle strokes." He chuckled a bit upon seeing that Jake was blushing through his cinnamon fur. He placed his paw on his cheek and softly caressed the tom, feeling Jake lean into his touch. "Then, when I went to kiss you, it was like no other feeling I ever experienced. I only had a taste that night and the audience ruined the mood, so I was thinking that maybe we could…try…again." Colby's voice softened as he locked his lips with Jake's.

The two weren't in any rush and just wanted to make this memorable. They just lightly kissed each other as Jake urged Colby to hold him closer. Colby nipped on Jake's upper lip softly then went for his neck, leaving trails of gentle kisses. Jake explored the body that dared to explore his and felt every growing muscle that the wolf had. For someone who loved to learn as much as Jake, this wolf was also fit and athletic. His brown muddy fur made him attractive and the glasses he wore only added to that affection. Jake inhaled the wolf's scent and got that same exotic aroma only this wolf could produce. Only this time, he got a hint of lavender and cologne.

The sent was driving him crazy with lust and slowly unbuttoned the wolf's shirt, showing the light brown broad chest of his. He didn't dare remove his shirt and just wanted to feel more of his fur in his paws while, at the same time, feeling the work of his growing abs on his stomach. "You're so cute Jake." Colby cooed as he pulled him to the couch. Jake only moaned as the wolf landed on top of him and made a slow grinding motion with his hips. Jake could feel the growing pole that rubbed against his leg and his was just as hard. Though the need was clearly there begging to be taken, they made no attempt to. All they ever wanted was to be in each other's arms.

* * *

He woke up, yet again, to something that rudely awakened him. His stomach was still having a circus and weren't planning on leaving anytime soon. He didn't think he would make it the restroom in time but was glad that he held on to his wits long enough to purge his bile in the toilet. This was no regular hangover with the consequences of nausea. Chance was starting to think that maybe he got a bug from the party and didn't even think of the possibility of feeling this sick. He was burning up and had to sleep with only his boxers on and that was starting to sound uncomfortable. The door to his apartment opened and didn't bother to move. He just sat near the toilet because he felt another violent force coursing up his throat.

Zack didn't even bother asking if his son was sick because it was clearly obvious. When he went to pick him up, his sandy fur was drenched with sweat and the tabby was struggling to catch his breath. Chance pushed back his father's paws from further touching him and just sat on the edge of the bathtub. His father just snorted and flushed the toilet so the stench wouldn't linger any longer than it should. It was already late, close to six, and he was wondering why his father was here so early of the day.

"Chance, I'll be going out tonight and I want you to stay here. Don't go out and don't invite any friends over. We'll discuss about your drinking problem tomorrow and don't think about skipping out." And with that said, his father walked into his room already removing his janitor's jumpsuit. For once in his life, a wish came true for him. Chance was going to have the freedom he wanted and his father would be too busy lusting for the she-kat's attention to even notice. But tonight isn't the night to start his freedom because his stomach had other plans for him and it started off with another burning purge.

Anger and disappointment were the only things he felt towards the condition his son was in. No matter how many times he told him to stop drinking, Chance would return home with yet another painful hangover. Lately, his son has been having more severe hangovers that he was starting to let him suffer through them, even though he felt really bad for not bothering to call a doctor.

His focus returned back on the date that was closing in each second. Tonight, he wanted to make this would be a night she won't forget and hope to make another date for the near future. He pulled out his old suit and placed it just on his mattress as he started to remove his t-shirt and tossed it lazily to the ground. The brown tabby grabbed his towel and headed for the restroom to start on his much needed shower after cleaning so many restrooms in a hospital.

As he made the water reach a temperature to his liking, he went back on to worrying about Chance. He couldn't leave him alone and who knew what he could do if was left alone. Not once had he left Chance by himself and when he did, he would generally leave with his friends before he did. The source of his worry wasn't that Chance couldn't be trusted. No, it was that the school told him to have his son taken to a specialist for the growing depression that is causing his son to act volatile and unpredictable. At first, he was reluctant to obey such a misguided look on his son's personality, but he was starting to see that the school was right and that Chance was walking down a road of self destruction and harm.

He started to lather soap through his fur and continued on to what he should do for Chance before he left. Then he remembered that Rose had a son of her own and they did plan on letting those two meet one day, that was if they haven't; which he thought. The idea was starting to sound great and all, but knowing the history of his son with new visitors, he wasn't the perfect host at all. Chance only gave others respect when he felt like it and if he was in a good mood. Clearly tonight was out of the question, so he just hoped that his son will be alright on his own.

Finally stepping out of the shower, he quickly dried off and went into his room to change into his black suit for the date. It was just a simple dinner out at the elaborate restaurant he once went to with some of the council members when he still worked with them. He was good friends with the owner of the restaurant and reservations were a clear in. Looking in his reflection, the memories of his old job started to plague him and the day he dropped his name out of the ballot for trying to run for mayor. He forced that memory behind him yet again and tried to focus on tonight.

* * *

The night felt like everyone was having a time of their own. When Rosette arrived home and saw that Jake and Colby were snuggling each other in sleep on the couch with the TV on, she felt her heart skip with joy. She didn't care who made her son happy, but as long as he was happy, she was content with it. As a daughter of a mother who taught her that judging others on how they live life will make her ugly and ignorant; especially when it came to love.

She quietly went into her boudoir to prepare for her long awaited nightlife. Rosette hummed her joy as she whisked from her closet to her bathroom and leaving the velvet dress on the hook of her door. The warm shower freshened her mind and couldn't wait to find the handsome tom who lived just a floor above. It's been a long time since she had gone out with another male in years. She thought she would never get the chance to find happiness and she seemed content that Zack would be the one, but she knew it was extremely early to be thinking those kinds of fantasies.

After her shower, she started to begin working on her hair. Usually she had it in a bun for her workdays, but since she was going into the city she let it flow and started to comb out the knots that were produced in the shower. Her auburn fur matched the redness of her hair and complemented her brown eyes. Now with her hair combed and straightened, she began to fit her dress on and awed that it still fit after being in her closet all this time. A memory of the time when she last wore this with her deceased husband was when she and he had their anniversary. It was a simple dinner out and then finishing up the night at a hotel he had rented for the night. His intimate touches were something she would never forget, but that was in the past, now Rose was preparing to put on her make up and lipstick. There was a knock on the door and she knew immediately who it was. When she opened the door of her room and saw that it was Jake's friend who answered it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess…" Zack turned speechless when his eyes landed on the she-kat he was going to take out. Then his mind quickly went to the wolf who answered and then back to Rose. His mind was having trouble trying to connect how she ended up with a wolf.

Colby turned around and saw that Jake's mother was right behind him. His face heated and was so lucky that his fur could cover the extreme blush. He wondered when she could have gotten here and what she thought of him being so close to Jake.

"Is he…Jake?" Rose giggled at his assumption and noticed that wolf was becoming uncomfortable. Just beyond his peripheral vision, he saw a tom waking up and searching for whatever used to be there. Now he understood for why this wolf was here.

"No, this is Jake's friend. I see you arrived early. Why not come in and have a seat. I'll be ready in a short while." Rose took her leave and left the males in the living room.

'Oh man, what do I do?' Colby didn't expect for something like this to happen. For some reason, he felt that the older tom was eying him judgingly as he went to sit next to Jake. He blushed even more when the still sleeping tom nuzzled his chest and sighed to have finally found him. 'Jake that is not the best timing.' He mentally scolded as he looked away from the tom's stare.

"Don't be so nervous." Colby quickly looked at him, since he didn't have his glasses on he couldn't make out most of his facial features. "There is nothing to be ashamed about and I won't judge you. Times have changed and I'm willing to accept that." Colby was surprised to hear the tom he was worried would resent him telling him this. His empathetic attitude made him feel better about himself and wanted to be with Jake even more. There was no reason to be worried and he was glad to have it pointed out to him. "You look like a smart strong male, protect him and don't ever regret being with him."

"I won't sir."

"Alright, are I'm ready." Rosette came from her room and stopped just before she remembered to grab her keys. Knowing that Jake was preoccupied with Colby at the moment, she just waved good-bye to the awakened wolf and told him to kiss Jake good-night for her. He winced a bit but was glad that they were being nice to him and was allowing them to be together.

The wolf stroked the tom's back and was given a purr as he did so. He smiled at the content whirring sound coming from Jake. Colby leaned back and rested his eyes to catch up on more sleep and to not bother waking his new mate.

* * *

Both were having a great time and enjoying their dinner as they listen to the music of the orchestra playing on the platform. Rosette had never been in one of these expensive restaurants and was surprised to know that Zack had reservations at one of Megakat City's prestigious chains of eateries. The food was to her liking and wondered how her date could afford such an expensive plate. It was then she learned that he used to work at City Hall and came here during business lunch meetings and such.

"So, what made you stop working at City Hall?"

"There are two reasons why I quit. First is that I was tired of pushing through paper work and working for that pompous mayor of ours; and two is I wanted to be more involved with Chance, but that isn't going very well." She noticed how distant his eyes had gotten when he mentioned his son.

"I don't want to sound like I'm stepping into your parenting, but why do you think your son, Chance, is acting so distance." Zack told her everything that had happened with his lifetime and she noticed that there was an increase of tension between him and his son.

"I swear it's like he doesn't want anything to do with me. When I came back from work, he was face first in the can and vomiting from what I assume had to be another bout of drinking with his so called friends." He dropped his face on his paws and sighed heavily. Just the thought of seeing that mental image again gave him migraines. "I worry about him all the time and it scares me that he will end up doing something that will endanger someone else."

"Oh I'm sure Chance just needs someone to help him with his issues. You should take him to a therapist to sort out his emotions and find the source of its cause." Rosette suggested, she took one of his paws and rubbed them with her thumb. She could feel the tension in his paw and understood that Zack wasn't lying about his anxiety. His son was stressing him out and he needed just as much help as his own kin.

Rosette felt that a change of subject was in order and gently tugged the tom. He looked up into her eyes and saw just how beautiful they were so close to him. Her fingers took a slow climb up his arm and stopped just at his bicep. He looked to see what she was doing and out of a nowhere, his nose was lightly flicked. She smiled at him with her head resting on her free paw and her finger in the air. Zack didn't know what that was all about, but it did take his mind off his worries. He knew that this was a joke she planned and he was going to get her back one day.

* * *

The tabby strained as he made a face from the sting; stopped for a second and continued on to make the clean slice on his forearm. The new cut marked its home along with the others as it trickled his fur with a crimson trail. Chance stared at the cut he bore and began to lick his cut clean of its contents. 'I should stop doing this, but it feels so good.'

* * *

**Review Please! Remember, ANYONE can review. Tell me what you think! Del wants to know!**

**Advertisement: Refer to the ad in the end of Chapter one. Not going to rewrite my need for a Beta Reader...wait...I just did.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How many of you use your cell phone while driving? Come on; don't lie and stand up." Several students stood up and put on sheepish faces as the school body laughed at their confession. Not only that, several of the teachers that have attended the Distracted Driving seminar also stood up to their surprise. "Oh, it seems we have a couple teachers that distract themselves." Jake was tired and it was too early in the morning to be doing something like this. Five weeks of the school year had passed and it was always the something on pep rally schedule. Only that today was Monday and he was tired of listening to the graying announcer about Distracted Driving.

"You three, come on down and tell us, well mostly me, who you are and what you do to distract yourself while driving." Jake rolled his eyes as the lean she-kat took the microphone and nervously told everyone her name and that she uses her cell phone while driving. The next did too and so on to the last on. The last one though made him mad every time he looked at him; especially today when Chance said his cause of distraction with confidence and gusto.

"Easy there Jake." Colby put an arm around Jake to appease the growing tension in his mate. Jake still had a slight glare on Chance but just couldn't resist the strong hold coming from the wolf. He continued to listen to what the announcer had to say about what the three did to distract themselves and handed the microphone back to the she-kat to tell them if she ever had an accident due to the cause. The she-kat turned red under her fur and confessed to crashing a mailbox for looking at her phone. The tom next to her was too nervous to confess, but the she-kat already knew one accident he had been in and told everyone that he crashed a parked car with his truck. Jake was amazed at the stupidity these people did and was more amazed that the school was laughing at it all other than seeing the danger of what could have happened.

The microphone was passed down to Chance and he just looked at it like it was the strangest thing his eyes have landed on. He made no attempt to even reach it and just leaned on the railing that divided the bleachers and the basketball court. Jake just looked at the stubborn tabby at the sudden way to not go along with what the others are doing. If that was the case, then Chance must have been in a real accident that involved the life of another and not the simple mistake a teenager their age would commit. Finally, Chance took the microphone and just held it close. The lean tom watched as this tabby went through last minute contemplation and just spoke out as if he was forced to confess.

"It was late at night and I dropped my phone by the gas pedal and used my foot to try to get it. I felt my truck coursing to the incoming lane and quickly set myself back. Sure I could have parked to the side and picked up my phone there, but I was…in a hurry to get home."

That short hesitation gave Jake some suspicion as to why the tabby was out so late.

"So I tried again to get my phone and succeeded on retrieving it when it was too late for me to notice the vehicle that I was about to make contact with. It was a head on collision and I somehow survived to live another day, but the kat in the other vehicle got a punctured lung; broken ribs, legs, and arms; and suffered massive blood loss. At the time, my father helped me out on paying for the kat's medical bills and made sure I didn't go to jail, even though I really deserved to be locked up. I almost took a kat's life. While we may joke for all the idiotic mistakes about crashing into mailboxes or into a parked truck," Jake was surprised on how Chance's mood just changed from fooling around to such a serious natured speaker, "just know that it's nothing compared to how serious almost killing another really is."

Chance handed to microphone and started to leave the gym. Jake eyed him the entire time and had a little bit of respect for him. He still hated the tabby's presence, but he liked the Neanderthal's serious side better and wished that was the only side he had. Not even surprised about the mood Chance put everyone through, he was glad to finally see that his peers did have some sense on seeing the harsh truth.

"Poor guy; I know you don't like him, but he seemed really bummed about what he did." Jake only scoffed at his mate's comment and smiled that Colby had a heart that cared for anyone. Although the lean tom wanted to care, he just didn't have the will to even do it.

The seminar kept on going even with the grim news Chance had told everyone. The announcer was actually excited that the tabby brought that up and showed them a video of an accident caused by distracted driving. Jake watched with slight interest as the she-kat showed her two friends a text message while driving, not noticing that she was lazily shifting to the left. They giggle at whatever they read and when the driver put her phone down, it was too late to even react as she collided with the other; their bodies ricochet and whiplash; a third vehicle made contact without warning; spinning the vehicle until it stopped two seconds later. All the audience heard was a car's horn sounding off without end as a she-kat passenger weakly opened her eyes and looked around to see what just in that short black out. She began to whimper at the sight of both her friend's dead body right beside her and screamed at the pain when she tried to move as her leg was under the crushed door and bleeding from the open wound on her head.

The Enforcers arrived to the scene in ambulance, chopper, and fire truck. The firekats work on removing the door on the teen she-kat while the others go to the other two collided vehicles. The one in a truck was a direct hit and it caught on fire yet they heard no cries for help while in the last vehicle, a young toddler kitten was crying for her mother and father to wake up. The new born kitten in that vehicle didn't cry and the firekat confirmed its death. The toddler asked why her parents won't wake up and began to cry even more. The firekats succeeded on removing the door and helped the she-kat out and placed her on a gurney and taken away by a chopper.

"What a strong video; don't you guys agree?" The announcer asked once the video finished and won back the attention of the school body. "This was a commercial that was aired two years ago and we still show this video in our seminars to inform you guys of the reality of what could happen to you. Over the past year, 6,000 drivers died by distracted driving and most of the accidents were caused by drivers around the age of 18 to 25."

While the tom continued to rant on how it could have been prevented and what you could do to prevent it, which was the total opposite of being distracted, Jake had his mind on what Chance said to everyone and what he did to the other driver. He repeated every word in his mind and kept stopping at the hesitation on the tabby's sentence that he was on a hurry. A cold chill crept up his spine a figured that the jock was probably drunk and too hazed to even think except to get home and his phone. Kats like him made him sick and he was starting to hate him even more.

"_Love your enemies and keep them close. You'll never know what could happen."_

"_Is that why you became an Enforcer papa?"_

Jake gasped the instant he realized he drifted into a memory. It was the last time he had ever saw him that day. Colby felt the tom trembling in his arm and was wondering why he suddenly got so shaken up. The wolf caressed his back to ease him but that wasn't working.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Get me out of here." Jake whispered. Colby didn't make any word to what his mate said. He asked again and this time, "Get me out of here! I don't want to be here anymore!" Jake quickly stood and stormed towards the nearest exit. He stumbled as he was sitting at the middle row and just closed his eyes the instant he was in ground level. He kept running and didn't stop until he crashed into a soft wall.

"Watch where you're…oh it's you." Jake quickly looked up to the tabby looking down at him. He was surprised that the tom helped him stand and didn't say anything else. Jake just stood there watching Chance as he leaned on the wall with a slight glare.

"So, it was you who yelled out."

Jake looked away and leaned on the pillar just in front of the tabby. Chance gave a soft chuckle and was awarded an icy glare from the lean tom. "What's so funny?"

"You of all kats wouldn't be so scared of something like that. I'm sure you won't make those kinds of idiotic mistakes." Chance said and glared back at the tom. They kept a good stare at each other for a long time before the tabby sighed and began to walk away. "Why does being near you piss me off?"

"The feeling is mutual." Jake retorted the instant Chance finished his rhetorical question. They have their little stare down once again; fists balling up for what would be another skirmish between them. The tabby walked closer and had his face inches away from the smaller tom; growling into his face and receiving one in return.

"Easy there big guy," Chance stepped away from him and huffed his frustration to the tom who intervened them. "Come on; I've finished setting everything up so now you can do what you need to do." Jake stared at the dark furred tom with slight wonder on who he was.

"Jake!" The lean tom turned to see his mate running to him and embraced him the instant he got in arms length. "You just left and the teachers wouldn't let me leave until I finally convinced them to let me out. What happened back there?" Jake looked away and didn't feel like talking about the memory that suddenly appeared to him without warning. Colby looked at him with so much worry; Jake sighed and began to whimper in the wolf's shoulder.

* * *

The tabby yelled as he landed a punch on the heavy sturdy bag. When ever he felt that he needed to let go some frustration, a good pounding on the punching bag in the weight room made him feel lighter and think more clearly. The little kit agitated him and thought that the bag was just his replacement for the time being for whenever he did get the chance to have another round with him and make sure he never tried to mess with him again.

"You seem more tensed today than usual. What's the matter? That kit got all up in your fur?"

"Shut up Derek and let me work out my problems!" Chance huffed and began to head over to the bench. He lied down and started to lift up his set while inhaling and exhaling his pumps. He heard his friend sigh again and went over to spot the tabby because he knew even Chance had his limits.

Whenever Derek got this close to his irate friend, he made sure he concealed his feelings to himself. Sure Chance knew how he felt about him and was glad that he didn't pick on him for having them, but he wished to explore the untouchable tabby. It was a wonder how nobody else noticed he preferred males than females and was just glad to have it that way. He heard the tabby grunting and lifting the last push with all his might. How long was he lost in his thoughts and how many did Chance bench to get this tired? Derek helped him place the bar back and watched the tabby lie there and gasping for breath with his arms spread out; the powerful chest rising and falling, exposing the muscles the tom worked hard to get.

"You know, I wonder if that seminar is over yet. Of all the random bad luck that happens to me, this has to be the worst of all."

"I think it was pure luck that you confessed to something like this and maybe you can feel better about yourself." He flinched and looked away from the tabby's glaring stare. "But than again, I wouldn't know since it wasn't from my point of view. Look, you need to understand that this happened out of serendipity."

Chance scoffed and walked to the dumbbells to begin a new set. Derek followed behind and leaned on the wall. Now that the tabby was more frustrated, he waited for him to cool off to try to get some sense into the tom. After waiting for ten minutes, Chance finally put down the weights and reflexed his arms.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me have it?"

"I really don't know." Derek said, sigh in his answer. "Tell me something," The tabby was now giving his full attention to the dark furred tom, "why do you have me as a friend anyways when you have other friends out there?"

"They're not my friends." Chance answered bluntly. He got up, went straight to the locker room, and disappeared from his friends view. Derek tried to absorb what Chance said as best as he could and had a growing smile the longer he processed it.

'_I still remember the day we first met.'_

"_Stop, that's mine!" The dark furred tom cried for his toy truck back from the older kats that were messing with him. They snickered and sneered as Derek just sat there with stunned eyes._

"_Look, he is starting to cry." One of the toms said. "You're too old to be playing with these small toys. What's a freshman in high school doing with a Hot Wheels truck anyways?"_

"_I said give it back!" Derek got up and pushed the tom that took his toy and retaliated by pushing back even worse. The tom's two accomplices grabbed Derek and held on to him as the one with his truck put it in his pocket._

"_Tell you what, you do me a favor and I'll give it back. Other than that, you're going to suffer a good punch to the gut."_

_Derek closed his eyes; hoping that would hint them into thinking that he would rather get punched than doing him a favor. He was suddenly let go when he heard a grunt and opened his eyes to see that the tom with his truck was on the ground grabbing on to his eye._

"_He said to give it back! Now, hand over the toy and get lost!" The tom complied with a glare and quickly scuffled to his feet then left without a word. Derek stared at the tabby with awe and infatuation. The tabby helped him stand and blushed the entire time he was held by his strong paws._

"_You okay? Oh, here's your truck."_

_Derek took back his toy and resumed to sit back on the table with his lunch. "Thanks," he said in a low voice. He was blushing underneath his dark fur and was extremely glad it could easily hide his heated face. But that wasn't enough to hide the fact he had grown a crush on the tabby._

"_Those guys always bother you and you are much bigger than they are. I bet it's because they're seniors and think they can taunt and mistreat freshmen. Well, I bet they won't bother you if you sign up for football with me." Derek looked at the tabby with wide eyes; the innocent smile; the strong stare that showed he wasn't kidding; the face that still made him look like a kitten with signs of growing muscles with more to come._

"_But, I'm…"_

"_You'll get better at it when we start practice and I'll help you practice too. By the way, my name's Chance."_

_Derek wasn't going to say he wasn't good at it, but he felt if he told him now, he would loss the chance to make one friend so he accepted and joined the football team with his new friend._

The dark furred tom sighed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered where that cheerfulness went whenever he was with Chance. Chance still acted like a friend and Derek sensed that something was dragging the tabby down as of late. For the forth time he had to stop Chance from cutting himself again in the restroom when he left the seminar and suggested he went to the weight room to release some stress. It seemed to have worked a bit, but he can tell that the tabby was still flustered over something.

* * *

The wolf hurried to Rainwater's class with a cup of coffee on each paw. He lightly tapped on the door, being careful to not spill the cup, and the teacher gladly let him in and quickly said his thanks on his way to the buried faced tom at the desk. "Jake, are you feeling any better?" The lean tom didn't respond or even twitch an ear. Colby knew full too well that Jake must be lost in even deeper thoughts if he didn't react to even the slightest call. "Well, I brought you a cup of coffee for you to help you relax, though I don't think it will be helpful later on today." He weakly chuckled.

"Maybe you should go back to class. I'll keep an eye on Jake. Besides, you can't let your personal life get in the way of your schooling Mr. Rucker."

"But I…" Rainwater gave him a slight glare and he sighed. "Alright, I'll head back to my class and try not to get too focused on this. I'll worry about it after school. Just tell me if he gets sent home early." Rainwater nodded and allowed the wolf to leave her classroom.

But, his thoughts went straight back to what was bothering his mate. Jake had told him everything during their time together and not once had Jake hid something from him. He hadn't kept something from Jake and why was he. This made Colby worry and felt somewhat betrayed of his trust.

'_What could he be keeping from me? Did it have to do with the seminar?'_

"Colby," the wolf was immediately brought back to his reality. The Rottweiler loomed over the young wolf who somehow made him peeved. "I've called your name over four times and I haven't heard your response. If I didn't look up to see if you were here, you'd be counted absent."

Colby's shoulders fell and he released a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Mr. Bailey. I'm just feeling a little uneasy after what happened with Jake." The wolf didn't know why he was telling this to his chemistry teacher but that seemed to have eased him a bit. The Rottweiler sensed that the wolf unease and told the wolf to wait outside for him. Confused, Colby did what his teacher said and waited for him.

After a good five minutes, Mr. Bailey came out of his classroom and stared at the young wolf with stern eyes. It was hard for him to tell that he was going to be yelled at or confided by his teacher. Colby was starting to feel a chill up his spine and was getting paranoid of the Rottweiler's silence. Another minute of being observed and judged, his teacher finally spoke.

"I don't understand what you're going through, but I do know something about this kind of issue." Colby could tell that his science teacher was really uncomfortable about this kind of topic. "If Jake is having some problems, give him some space so he can sort things out on his own. Nobody likes to be hovered over for so long and if you keep it up, Jake will just retaliate, stick to his stupor even longer, or worse, reject you."

The wolf mentally gasped. He didn't want Jake to reject him just because he was extremely worried about him. All the things they did together would have been for nothing. So, he took Mr. Bailey's words to consideration and sighed out heavily while raising his head to look up at the ceiling. His teacher gave him a sincere smile and went to go back to his classroom.

"Come inside when you're ready to. I left a worksheet on your desk and I expect it to be finished by the end of the class period."

The next few classes went by and did his best to focus on the work in front of him. He has gotten word that Jake was sent home early and that just made him more worried than he already was. Colby began bouncing a foot in a rapid pace, chewed on his pencil, tapped on the table, shifted in his seat, and sighed in discomfort. A low growl was forming within his throat from the anxiety and buried his face within his arms on the desk. His right foot was getting tired and switched his bouncing to the other one, took deep breaths and exhaled; fogging his glasses within the dark space he created with is arms.

The bell rang and Colby made a B line for the door. He left his worksheet, completed, on his desk and knew his teacher would retrieve it. It was time for his seventh period class but he went straight the front office and told them he was leaving for the day. The she-kat at the office asked him why and all he could say was a family emergency. Without further questioning, Colby was let out.

The young wolf sprinted his way to Jake's apartment and knew it was going to be a long run. He hoped Jake was there and needed a little comfort because this was hurting the wolf more thinking that he can't do anything about it. The same questions he asked himself a couple hours ago came to mind again. Only Jake could answer them.

A car horn made him flinch and turned to see a vehicle slowing down to a stop just before him. Colby saw the tom inside and rolled down the passenger window.

"Need a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks." Colby opened the passenger door and climbed in nervously. "Drop me off at Del Rey Apartments a couple blocks from here."

"You live there too." The dark furred tom snorted rather excitedly. "A friend of mines lives there and it seems to be a great place since most of the students live there. I'm Derek by the way."

"I know who you are. You play football and our most dependable linebacker."

"Don't flatter me too much. I'm just giving you a ride, not a tour." Colby laughed at the weak joke but he understood that this tom was trying to be nice. "Have I seen you before?" Derek asked.

"Well, I am in track and for the first time, in debate. For my second year in high school, it's going pretty good." Colby's shoulders fell a bit and looked out the window. "It's just…this friend of mine has been feeling rather down since the seminar."

"Tell me about it."

"Huh…?"

"Nothing, it's just," Derek sighed, "I have a friend who also has been feeling rather depressed but it's been for a while and not recently. I mean he's a great tom with so much charisma and a good personality, but I don't like to see him so buried beneath him. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."

"Not really. I haven't seen you around school much so I don't know who you really hang out with."

"I figured you would have since I finally remembered where I've seen you. You hang out with that freshman kit Jake Clawson. I have to say, you guys look great together. Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"Wait," Colby was trying to put the pieces of Derek's friend with the connection of his with Jake. "You're friends with Chance!" The wolf couldn't help but sound astonished at the realization. "I…uh…didn't mean it like it was a bad thing."

"I understand. Jake hates Chance; Chance hates Jake; it's a never ending cycle of who hates each other more." Derek pulled up to the apartments and asked where to drop him off. He was surprised to see that he chose to be dropped off so close to Chance's home.

"Thanks for the ride. Later."

"Hey," Derek stopped the wolf before he got the chance to leave. "You live around here?"

"No. I'm going to visit Jake and see what's up with him. I'm rather worried and that's why I cut school short."

A question formed in the dark furred tom, "Where does Jake live, exactly?" Colby told him and was surprised to learn that they lived exactly one floor away. "Damn! Does Jake know that Chance lives just a floor up?" By the look on the wolf's face, it seemed he didn't know that either.

"Does Chance have early release?" Colby asked and was relieved to hear that the tabby doesn't. He said goodbye to Derek again and shut the door to let the tom head on his way. In just a short time he learned that a source of his mate's anger lived just above him and didn't like that too much. If he wanted to help Jake, he needed to take him away from here so he wouldn't be bothered by Chance and he assumed that the tabby already learned that Jake lived under him.

Quickly, he went for the second floor, knocked on Jake's door, and heard the locks being released from their slots. Jake let him in, shut the door, relocked it, and went straight for the couch. The lean tom flopped on the couch to lie down and buried his face on a pillow he must have gotten from his room.

"Jake, are you feeling any better?"

"I'm okay but better wouldn't be the word I would use. I feel crappier than I did at school and it's pissing me off." Jake groaned into his pillow. He felt a paw climb up from his lower back to his shoulder and sighed at the touch.

The wolf didn't want to do something that could invoke something that would lead to remorse. "Say, how about we do something together? Let's go to watch a movie in town, have a walk in the park, or even just have a shake together. It's your call."

"I really don't want to go anywhere."

"Alright," Colby lifted the tom head and sat down. Jake adjusted himself and rested his head on the wolf's lap and just stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why he loved the way Colby caressed his checks. It felt so good and purred loudly at the intimate touch. "Jake," The tom turned to face the concerned look on his mate, "what's bothering you love?"

Jake let out a long sigh, thinking if he should tell him what was really bothering him. It's not usually that he showed weakness in front of somebody and he was glad it was Colby who was seeing him in such a state. "If I tell you, would you think of me any different?" He saw Colby shake his head and stared into his eyes. Jake felt a little more comfortable telling him now and thought that he could trust him with something so personal.

"Two years ago, my father died in an accident by a drunk driver. His patrol car was found lodged into an apartment building in the city. When they pulled him out, the glass from the windshield cut through and impaled his face; he died instantly. If he had survived, his crushed ribs would have killed him because the bone fragments made its way to his heart and lungs. The last thing he told me before he left for work was to take care of mom for him. I thought he was joking as usual but…"

Colby felt Jake shuddering and trying to keep the tears in his eyes from escaping. He supported him in his arms and held him close, cooing him to relax. "But what…?" The tom sniffed and nuzzled on the wolf's chest. He could hear his heartbeat beating fast; maybe out of worry.

"He died. I thought we were going to break, but we managed to stay together firmly and strong. What really made me mad was that the kat who hit him was never caught." Jake lifted his face and now nose-to-nose. "The video may have been irrelevant to what happened to my father, but I want my family to have the justice they deserve; even if it means in other ways."

"Like what?" Jake just smirked and locked his lips with Colby's. The wolf had never felt Jake kiss him like this before. Something felt wrong and he forced himself free from his mate's embrace.

"Jake…"

The tom looked away and huddled into a ball at the edge of the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Colby rubbed the tom's back again more soothingly than before. He felt Jake shudder under his paw but managed to ignore the growing sympathy within himself. "I'll ask again, do you want to go do something together? Wallowing here…isn't good for you."

"Okay…I'll go with you."

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Stay tuned! ;-) Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I added my character from another fanfiction in here just for fun. See if you can find him _IF_ you have read his story.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The tom took a deep breath, carried the huge tray containing several plates of ethnic food, and put on a smile before reaching the customers. Derek passed down the plates to the ones at the far end on the left side and then made his way counter clockwise. The tom gave them a warm smile and told them to call him if they need anything else.

"Are you guys doing okay?" He asked the table behind him. They all nodded approvingly with warm smiles on their faces.

"May I get more salsa please?"

"Right away ma'am,"

Derek swiftly made his way to the counter, leaving behind the tray and replacing it with a small cup of red salsa; returning to the she-kat and asked her if she needed anything else only to be waved off with a 'no thanks'.

"Derek, you have another table!" The dark furred tom turned his head to his boss, pointing toward the husky. Derek had his paws tied with now knowing that he has four tables to attend to now. He made headway to the new customer, greeted him and asked what drink he would like as a she-kat went to lay some chips and salsa. Memorizing the husky's drink, he quickly went to fulfill it.

'It's going to be a long day.'

On his way, he counted the total of the price of his first table in his head as he took down a cup and filled it with ice in one scooping motion within the icebox then filling it with water. After setting the cup down, he took out his pen and put down the initial price followed by multiplying it with the tax receiving his total price and marking it down. Not once had he used the calculator he was assigned with since math was his forte.

Derek ripped the ticket, wrote thank you on the back with a smile drawn on it, grabbed the cup of water, and deposited the ticket to the right customer. The husky was impressed that his drink arrived just as he set the menu down.

"Are you ready to order sir?" Derek asked putting on a warm smile. The husky chuckled warmly, shifting to sit up straight.

"I would like the Camaron Flameado."

Derek only hesitated a bit, but still wrote down the order on his receipt pad. "It'll be out as soon as possible."

He hadn't gotten much experience on preparing this dish since it was used as a small show for the customer. Six Gulf Shrimp sautéed with onions, tomatoes, peppers, and chopped cilantro all smothered with Monterrey cheese. The cheese won't be melted until the alcohol was poured on it and lit on fire with the lighter he'd be given. Derek had only made three since he worked here and turned out okay for the most part.

He informed the cooks of the order and all gave cheers in Spanish to him. If he had to guess from the time he had spent here, they were probably telling him good luck or something. Derek spotted two familiar customers being seated in one of his table routes so he asked Leon to heat up four tortillas for him.

"Hey guys, welcome to Telle's Mexican Restaurant. What would you two like to drink?"

"Hey Derek, I didn't know you worked here." Colby said, smiling at the dark tom's career choice. "Well, I'd like to have a Root Beer."

"Alright… What about you Jake?"

"I'll just have water." Jake said a little lively but Derek could tell that something was bothering the cinnamon tom. His eyes were so distant and he probably doesn't know where he is at this moment and was just going with the flow.

"Got it. Take your time looking over the menus and I'll be right back to take your order." He gave Jake one last look and thought that maybe he would like to see him make the restaurant's special dish.

"I have an idea, I'm about to do a cool trick to a dish we have here so I don't mind you guys coming over to watch. Most customers do and it's just exciting."

"Sure, to whom you'll be show casing?"

"The gray husky over there," Derek pointed and then went to see if any other customers wanted anything and was asked for checks. Two tables down with two remaining and Derek sighed that he could slow down a bit until a third party comes in. A bell rang notifying that his dish was ready and he quickly placed the spare plate with the container of tortillas Leon just placed on the huge tray. Quickly grabbing a fork and spoon, he made his way to the husky, not before taking a stand, and started to begin the small show.

"What's this now?"

"Just a little show; you'll enjoy it just as much as you'll enjoy eating it."

Derek took the small silver cup of alcohol and poured it around on the shrimp in a circular motion. Taking the lighter in one paw, he lit it and immediately caught on fire. The husky's eyes widened to the dark tom's enjoyment seeing that he wasn't prepared for something like this. As the small flames began to die out, he used the spoon and fork to spread and mix the cheese with the shrimp and its contents. Opening the container of tortillas, the dark furred tom scooped up some of the shrimp and placed it on the tortilla carefully and did so again with a second scoop. After wrapping his first tortilla successfully, he placed it on the spare plate and handed it over to the amazed husky.

"I hope you liked the small show sir." Derek said as he placed the rest of the shrimp on the table along with the container of tortillas.

"I certainly enjoyed it." The look he was given made his skin crawl. He took the stand and tray back, made Colby and Jake's drinks, and then headed toward their table. They were awfully quiet and that kind of made Derek feel uncomfortable.

"So, are you guys ready to order?"

"We'll just have the beef Enchilada Dinner covered with chili sauce. We're going to share out of it."

"I don't blame you. These platters are sort of big for one kat." Derek chuckled after writing down the order. On his way, he couldn't help but feel envious toward them. They could be with someone they loved and he wasn't allowed to express his feelings towards the tabby. His mood must have been too noticeable if he had to have his boss ask if he was okay. His cheerful smile came back and placed the order to be made quickly.

After that, he went to the employee restroom to splash water on his face. Derek had no idea that he loved the tabby that much that just thinking about him was ruining his concentration. He shook his head and focused on the husky that he needed to check up on.

"Whoa, I see you're finished sir." The husky gave him a wholehearted chuckle. It just felt strange being around this canine and something was off about him, yet Derek couldn't tell what it could be.

'_You're worrying too much. There is no reason to be scared of him.'_

"I'd like to have my check please. I'm in a hurry if you don't mind."

"Uh…oh…right." Derek tried to work on it, but his mind was too fogged up so he pulled out his calculator for the first time and did quick work and checked it twice.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," The husky pulled out a bill and placed it right in the tom's pockets. He was staring right into the dark furred tom's eyes, chests touching. Derek could feel that the canine was groping his leg since he still hadn't removed his paw from his pocket.

"See you soon." The husky left like nothing happened. Derek kept his stare at him, eyes widened with shock and breathing rather shallow. He gasped for air as he placed a paw on his chest hoping that what just happened didn't happen. Someone yelled out his name and spun him around only to flinch and knock down the plates.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to tell you to go home. You're not focused right now and I'll tend to your tables; see you Thursday."

The dark furred tom sighed and clocked out; leaving behind his receipt notebook. He rubbed a paw on his face and made his way to his car, opening it, and turning it on before shutting his own door. Derek texted his mother that he would be coming home soon and leave the door open before she left for work. With his message sent, he turned on his car and pulled out onto the streets.

Stopping at the red light, his phone vibrated and saw that his mother said okay and to buy some milk, ham, and toilet paper. He felt annoyed by the sudden errand since he just wanted to rest, but he complied. The light turned green when he put down his phone and began heading to the closest store.

Pulling up to Brookshire's, he checked his wallet to see if he had enough cash to use other than his debit card. Smiling, he got out after removing the apron with the restaurant's logo on it. The strange feeling came back and turned around to spot the husky just a few feet away from him.

'_It's the guy from the restaurant. Is he following me? Could he be…a stalker?'_

Derek went into the store fast, pulled a cart, and started to head to the back of the store where the milks were. He didn't know what to do. If he got out, that husky would probably mess with him again. Derek pulled out his phone in a panic and called the first person in his mind.

The phone rang for a while and was glad to hear his voice. "Chance, I need your help. There's this husky waiting outside of Brookshire's and I think he's after me…I serviced him…Not like that you idiot…Yeah, at the restaurant…Thanks, that would mean a lot to me." The phone hung up before he got the chance to say 'see ya later'.

Derek took his time getting the three items and a couple more things too like bags of chips and some cases of sodas. When he made it to the register to make it seem like he's just in there for a regular grocery shop, he started to wonder if Chance bailed on him.

"Hey Derek," The dark furred tom turned to the approaching tabby, holding a bag of donuts in his paw. "I didn't think to spot you here. Shouldn't you be working by now?" He realized what Chance was doing since in the corner of his eyes he could see the husky waiting for him from the edge of a nearby window.

"I was sent home because I couldn't stay focused."

"Do you mind if I place these with your things. I'll pay you later."

The tom nodded and they were soon going out of the store together with bags in each paw. Derek tried hard to not look at the husky eyeing him. Suddenly, he was pulled closer; making him look away from the canine, and Chance had his paw on his chin.

"I love you."

Derek wasn't prepared for the gentle kiss that the tom bestowed upon him. Those soft lips locked against his as he fumbled his tongue; tasting him in a new way. This was exactly like he dreamed it would feel but not the way he wanted it. He felt Chance smile and pulled away making Derek whine in his head.

"He fell for it. That guy won't bother you again." Chance was pushed back, almost tripping from the force, and just stared surprised at Derek. "I'm sorry, but what else could I do to convince him that you're already taken?"

"But not like that." Derek shuddered looking away from the tabby. He could still feel Chance's lips if they were still touching his, hating him for stirring his emotions to get rid of a stalker.

"I walked here from school after practice so do you mind giving me a ride back to my truck."

"Sure," Derek just kept on going to his car, set the bags in the back and unlocked the doors to climb inside. Two minutes later they were back in the school parking lot, almost void of student drivers.

"Thanks," Chance said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Why…?"

"Huh…"

"Why did you kiss me?" The dark furred tom growled.

"To help you; I saw how that guy looked at you so I decided to make it seem like we were a couple and it worked." Chance explained. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I know you're gay, but we are just friends."

"Just friends," Derek gave a soft chuckle, tearing in the corner of his eyes. "I'd hate to break it to you like this, but I'm in love with you." He heard Chance gasp to himself. "I always have, ever since I first met you. Even now, I still love you even if that kiss was a lie. That's why I've always checked up on when you look depressed. I've been the first one to ever come to your aid when your drunken ass can't drive. I care about you, but since you said we're just friends, I'll have to learn to live with it."

"Derek, I didn't…"

"Just…go home." The way he told Chance to leave made him feel like an ass. The grunt he received from the tabby made it clear that he didn't appreciate it. His door was shut hard, making him flinch, and drove off slowly heading back home.

Five minutes of silent driving, he made it to his home and taking in the small supplies he bought, including the donuts Chance used for his plot. He left the bags on the kitchen table and went straight to his room, removing his cameo shirt with the restaurant logo and khaki pants, wearing nothing but his boxers and lied on his bed to sleep.

* * *

Chance's drive home also went in silence. He was angry at himself for doing something that would lead to deeper sadness. No matter whom he helped, that other kat would be harmed nonetheless. He didn't realize that Derek loved him since he was always mopping to himself and suppressing his depression through drinking and self harm.

"…_I'm in love with you. I always have, ever since I first met you."_

'_After all this time, why didn't you say anything?"_ The tabby thought. He pulled up to the apartments and parked his truck in his spot. His father wasn't home so that made him feel a bit better knowing that he will still be gone for a couple hours.

The tabby entered his home and went straight to the restroom for a quick shower. Though his thoughts were still on Derek, he didn't do anything to ease his need and kept those thoughts way from his mind. Chance tried to remember one time that gave him a hint of Derek's love for him and can't even recall one simple moment. He dug his claws in his forearm, closed his eyes, and let the water wash off any prickle of blood that escaped.

'_Remember…'_

Chance still had a void of any recollection toward the subject. He kept telling himself to remember, but nothing ever came up. The water soon started going cold, so he turned off the shower, dried off, and headed into his room with the towel wrapped around his waist.

He sat at the edge of his bed after putting on some shorts and buried his paws on his face, sighing. "I'm such a loser. I hid my feeling from him for nothing. I made it seem like I wasn't interested because I thought he would never fall for a guy like me. I'm too depressing. I'm covered with scars. I'm a huge fucking jerk with no respect to others. What does Derek see within me that made him love me?" He sighed again and lied down on his bed. Hours had passed by and he slowly drifted into sleep.

"Chance, you have to wait like everyone else."

"But I want to go on the ride now! How much more do I have to wait?" The little tabby asked with a pouted face. His father chuckled and told him that it won't be much longer. "Oh…! You said that a long time ago! I want to ride now!"

"Chance please, calm down." His father asked a bit annoyed in his behavior.

"I want to ride now!" The little tabby yelled louder making everyone in the line cringe and stare at them with angry looks. His dad tried to cover his mouth but he bit back and fused even more knowing that his dad tried to shut him up. From here, everything went dark. Chance could hear himself crying and the faint voices from around him.

"Can you calm that little brat of yours?"

"I'm trying, but he won't quiet down until the ride."

"Is there a problem here?"

"I'm sorry, but my son is getting impatient waiting."

"If you can't calm him down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But we waited for almost an hour!"

"Don't raise your voice at me sir!"

The voices started to die out and the only thing he could hear was his own crying. Chance didn't know why he started to cry on the line and they were up next if he could only have waited just a bit longer.

"_Why didn't you wait?"_

Chance looked around for the voice that came from around. When he opened his eyes, he was the only one in the eerie line for the ride. The area was lined with fog and looked around for any sign of life.

"_Whenever something good comes to your life, you find a way to ruin it!"_

He recognized this voice and saw his father stand before him.

"_You never appreciate the good things in life and you always stay in your room! When you're not in your room, you're out with your friends drinking! Do you think I loved picking you up from the station? I could have left you there and not care about you but I didn't; do you know why? It's because I …! That's why!"_

"You what…?"

Chance only stared at his father, tears rolling out of his eyes. Next to him was himself, dead in his eyes and ignoring everything his father was telling him. Chance saw his reflection in his other's eyes and noticed that he was a kitten.

"_You need to grow up Chance. I don't know what I did…to make you hate me. Please, say something. I can't stand seeing you shut out like this."_

"_Chance…"_

"_Cha_nce…"

"Chance, wake up! You're going to be late!"

The tabby quickly opened his eyes and heard the loud knocking on his bedroom door. He heard his father mumble something, making him feel guilty for every mistake he had done to lose all trust from his father. Chance got dressed in a blue t-shirt and black shorts, grabbed his bag, headed for the door and stopped just before exiting.

"What now Chance?" He heard his father agitated question and he was dressed in his janitor uniform. Out of nowhere, he embraced his father saying that he was sorry and rushed out quickly; not giving his father a chance to say anything.

Chance had never driven so fast to school before and waited a while in his truck to sort things out. Today wasn't a good day for him if he's freaking out over something like an embrace. He couldn't confide with Derek on what he was experiencing in his chest. It felt like he was going to burst if he didn't talk to anyone.

Deciding to get out of his truck, Chance made his way to the cafeteria. He spotted him, sitting by himself, and sat in front of the tom.

"What do you want?" Jake gave him a glare. Chance fisted his paws and held back a remark. This caused the small tom to raise an eye brow at him.

"I'm having trouble...with something...personal."

"So..."

"I was hoping you could hear me out. You know, listen and give me advise." Chance explained. Jake scoffed making the tabby growl in his throat.

"Why in hell should I even listen to you?" Jake darkly laughed at the troubled tom. "I don't care for your stupid problems, so leave me out of them."

Chance got up, glaring at the small tom with sad eyes making Jake gape a little. "Why did I think you could possibly help? We hardly know each other. This was a complete waste of my time."

* * *

Derek entered the school doors, backpack slung over his shoulder and head hung lower as he possibly could. He saw Chance heading his way and said hello, but the tabby just kept on walking. Tears were forming at the base of his eyes as a paw touched his arm.

"Are you okay?" Colby asked him. Derek nodded and wiped his with the back of his paw.

"I'm just feeling tired. I'll see ya around."

Derek was worried about Chance and was hoping that he wasn't mad at him. They haven't talked since they parted yesterday at the parking lot. The tom had the tabby in his mind throughout the school day. At lunch, Chance couldn't be found. Derek had wanted to talk and not being able to find him was killing him alive. It was even more difficult for him to stay focused in class since he was turning to look at the clock every two to five minutes.

The final bell rang and he went to the locker room to put on his gear for practice. Again, Chance was nowhere in sight. He told himself that the tabby could be outside waiting for practice to start.

"Hey," Derek called out to one of his team mates, "is Chance outside?"

"Chance never came to first period."

"What…do you mean?"

The tom sighed, "I mean he never came to school. I have that guy for my first class and he never showed up.

Derek went speechless at the news he was given. The tabby never went to any of his classes. Chance was out there doing who-knows-what to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"…_a triple murder in an innocent neighborhood had taken place around late last night. Two were found in the back of their vehicle brutally tortured while the third victim was suspended by a rope and beaten to death by what investigators assume to be a whip. The identities of these victims are still unknown as they're too disfigured. No witnesses have been reported and the residents had no idea something like this would ever happen in their peaceful neighborhood. Shock ruffles them and fear on who might be next. In other news…"_

Jake was surprised to hear what he just heard on the news. Nothing like this had ever happened around their quiet town and this was the first act of extreme murder. For about a month, the news had been reporting acts of hate crimes and acts of vandalism. Last week, Jake read in the paper that a canine family was attacked and left the only unscathed child, of ten years old, mute. And now, there are three kats dead and nobody had any leads on them.

"Jake, do you mind doing me a favor?" The small tom turned his attention away from his thoughts to his mother. "I need you to mail this letter before it gets too dark. They're invitations to you aunts, uncles, and cousins for the Thanksgiving dinner this year at our home."

"It's our turn to have the dinner here? That was fast." Jake's mood changed dramatically and was excited to be seeing his family again. Though mostly his cousins know his big secret, they don't make fun of him but do tease him occasionally to have a cheap laugh or two. They're not mean and he loves them just as if they were his older and younger brothers and sisters. He couldn't wait to introduce Colby to them.

"I'll be right back mom."

"Don't stay out too long!" Rosette yelled out and hoped her son got the warning. She knew of the increase of crime and how it was taking its toll. Law enforcements have enough trouble chasing down thieves and arresting drunk drivers. Just a few weeks ago, Zack told her that he had to go pick up Chance at the police station again and was suspended for skipping school. She thought he had changed when Zack came to her saying that his son gave him his first sign of change.

A ding came from the kitchen and realized the meat loaf was done. She hadn't told Jake yet but she invited Zack and Chance to have dinner tonight so they could meet. 'It's obvious that Chance really needs is a friend.' She thought. After taking out the loaf, she placed it on the counter to cool a bit. She had the meat loaf, the drinks set aside, chicken breasts still on the work, and now the salad needed to be made. Rosette was planning on making dessert but Zack told her he would take care of that. After a long thorough check of her mental list, she went to the refrigerator and began to take out the iceberg, tomatoes, spinach, carrots, and red onions.

* * *

"Chance, please, you have to go. You can't just spend everyday in your room." Zack pleaded. He just waited for an answer from the other side of the white door that stood between him and his son. Chance hadn't come out of his room since he came back and would only leave his room for the restroom and something light to eat. This worried him a lot. He knew his son suffered from depression a couple years ago but this was his worse case since. Something was bothering his son and he wanted to know, but first he had to get his son to come out of his room.

"It's just for tonight. I promise I'll leave you alone after dinner."

He heard the bed shifting and heavy steps coming his way; the door sounding that light noise of being unlocked from the little latch. It opened just a bit but he couldn't see Chance. "Just for tonight?"

"Only tonight." There was a pause.

"Alright. I'll get ready." The door closed again lightly and the lock reset to its place. Zack was glad he won that battle but at what cost. His son was even more miserable by the tone he used to agree with the circumstance. It was almost time to start and he needed to finish getting ready himself.

He took a quick shower in his bathroom and changed into a simple white button up shirt and dark blue jeans. Zack felt he was over doing it by dressing up nicely, but he didn't have time to change into something else and kept with what he chose. There was a loud thud coming from the room across from him and a curse from his son. He rushed out of his room and went to knock on the door when it opened itself. Chance stood before him, dumbfounded and red across his face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just an accident."

"To make you swear?"

"Yeah." Chance pushed his way and headed into the restroom. Zack noticed how his son held on to his right arm and placed a paw on his shoulder just before he could reach the door. Chance growled but that wasn't enough to make him let go.

"Let me see."

"See what?"

"You know damn well what?" Zack felt Chance's shoulder tense and tremble. It seemed that his intuition was right. Chance slowly held out his right arm and opened his paw. A rush of blood quickly oozed its way to reach the carpet. Anger formed in his eyes but he could tell it wasn't on purpose this time. The gash was too deep and wider than his usual small thin slices.

"Go wash off and wrap your paw." That was all he said and let go. He felt that he needed to help him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Worry did claim him, but Chance would just tell him to leave him be and it became second nature to just do nothing for him; whether it be physical or emotional.

* * *

Jake finally made his way to the blue metal box at the corner of the street. It wasn't far so he just relaxed in the autumn weather. The cool breeze brushed his face making him inhale the aroma it carried, the scent of the nearby little suburb park with the still lingering fresh cut grass smell. Jake opened the small door and dropped in the invitations.

Somehow, it started to feel colder and he rubbed his paws together to give them some warmth. He only felt like this when he knew something was wrong or out of place. A habit that worked a lot during school but out of school it meant something entirely different. Jake looked around without seeming to suspect that he was on to someone, but his increase of speed in his pace might have given that away since he lost that feeling the second he began to walk.

When he made it safe and sound to the apartment premises, a vehicle he had never seen before passed by right behind him. He turned to see who could have been inside and saw what he thought were of canine race but he couldn't tell from the speed they took. The thoughts in his head just became dark. Maybe the next time he is alone, he won't be so lucky.

He took his time getting back home thinking on why would someone want with him. It's not normal for people to just pick up random kits in the streets in the middle of dusk. He then began to think there was something more than just random acts of hate crime and the recent act of murder. Be put those thoughts aside and started to tell himself that it's just crazy he was thinking that way.

"Than again, my dad was an Enforcer and I am just as inquisitive as he was."

The lights on the building walls began to turn on, signaling that it's already late. He cursed himself for taking too long and started to run on home. The stares up almost made him trip but he regained his balance after catching his fall. He stopped before opening the door, decided to rest before walking in looking like he was running for him life. With a couple final breathes taken in, he turned the knob and walked in, not expecting to see visitors.

"YOU!" "YOU!"

Jake and Chance glared at each other after realizing their presence. Jake had fists made incase the big tom decided to do anything funny and he saw that the other did the same. None of the two moved from their spot; kept up with the glare on each other and wanting to see who would look away first and win that battle.

What the parents saw made them feel awkward. It seemed to them that the two already knew each other and not in a good way. After asking how the two met, they learned it was each other they fought against in that first week of school. Zack apologized for Chance but that didn't level any tension between the two young toms.

"Why don't we just sit and enjoy the dinner?" Rosette said motioning everyone to the table. The two walked, but didn't waver from their glare. The entire time they just waited for the other to look away and have that done with and see that the other was more…well they just didn't know but were too stubborn to let the other win. Both parents tried to get them to share something about the other but only responded with short answers.

"Jake, I don't think I've ever told you I used to work at City Hall." Zack said, feeling a bit awkward talking about himself to the young tom.

"Don't start with that dad."

"Why not?" Chance's glare hardened at the small tom at the other end of the table. "I think it's interesting that he once worked there. Now I wonder why he dropped out."

"It's none of your damn business on why he quit!"

"Chance!"

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I thought a happy-go-lucky guy like yourself would be proud of your dad but I see that you're too busy with your head up your ass!"

"Jake!"

"You would know something about heads up the ass." Chance smirked. The look on Jake's face turned to slight disbelief that he really said something to target his sexuality.

"Let me ask you this, how many times have you passed out drunk and not know that your one and only friend hadn't tried to do anything funny to you?"

"Son of a…!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both Jake and Chance were instantly quieted by the tone of the other's parent. It grew quiet; to the point were the only thing they heard was the A/C turning just after. Both toms were frightened that they forgot that they were glaring at each other and are now faced by a pair of angry parent eyes. Jake was frozen were he was, being made smaller by the older tom's lust to actually want to hit him; though that's what Jake thought might happen. Chance, on the other hand, flinched instantly when he was yelled at by Jake's mother. The young tabby pictured in his mind the contact of her paw actually slapping him.

Out of nowhere, Zack began to laugh at the fear in the small tom's eyes and was joined by Rosette. They laughed for quite a while that their own son's joined in at the realization of what just happened. The tension between them was severed and a huge weight of anger was released.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared. I actually believed you were going to break me." Jake laughed out.

"You should talk. I tried really hard to stay still thinking that one move would cause your mom to jump at me." Chance confessed, sheepishly smiling. "I'm sorry I went too far."

"No, I should be one who's sorry. I shouldn't have provoked you."

"We'll call it even runt." Chance could see Jake wasn't happy being called runt, but he didn't say it in a negative way. He finally took a bite of the food on his plate without thinking and instantly felt at home. It was strange on its own that he felt that way seeing that he didn't know them too well.

"I like the chicken Mrs. Clawson."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

After a while, it just became a normal dinner session. They shared stories, told a few jokes, and learned about each other. It was like a perfect family having a simple Sunday dinner. Dinner got heated when Jake and Chance fought for the last piece of chicken only to have Zack take it while they were bickering. Both Jake and Chance thought it was unfair that he just swiped it.

"You guys took too long." Zack took one last bite and finished the rest. Just the sight of it almost made Jake whine. Chance, however, felt as if his whole world crumbled once it was gone.

"This is just going to sound cheesy, but who made room for dessert?" Zack said after enjoying his moment of cheap triumph. "I brought strawberry pie; store bought."

"Um…" Jake began to speak but he didn't how to explain without hurting his feelings. "Actually…I can't…"

"Don't tell me you're one of those kits who can't have sweets?" Chance said poking fun at the smaller tom playfully. Again, that strange feeling came back and it was slightly scaring him.

"It's not that. It's just…" Jake nervously drifted off sentence and was blushing underneath his dark cinnamon fur. He noticed that all three were raising their eyebrows at him, moreover his own mother. "Let's just say I can't eat strawberry pie anymore, okay?"

"Why can't you eat it?" His mother asked and that only made him groan. Never did he think that he would have to explain why.

"I overheard what this one chick at school said about the pie. The reference was just too bodily and I couldn't eat it ever since that day."

"What did she say?" Chance was smirking and couldn't wait to hear it. His father nudged him but he too had a smile.

"She said the school's strawberry pie looked like frozen period with whip cream on a plate." After he said that, everyone seemed to have lost their appetite.

The pie remained untouched as they started to head to the living room and enjoy some television. They found a movie and decided to watch it; thought Chance had seen it many times he still laughed as if it was the first time. Jake had never seen it but always wanted to. He glanced over at Chance; just seeing him like this felt weird and somehow was starting to respect him. His gaze quickly turned to the movie and laughed just as something funny happened, saving him from the awkwardness.

The movie ended and another was going start. Jake and Chance got up when they realized it was going to be a cheesy romance movie and headed separate ways; Jake to his room and Chance to the front door.

"Whoa! Chance, why not you take Jake with you?" The small tom was surprised that Zack would ask something like that. He looked over at the tabby looking at him from the corner of his eyes and having trouble deciding.

"It's okay. I'm sure Chance would…"

"Sure." Jake gasped when Chance agreed. "Hurry up runt. I don't have all day." The tabby opened the door and headed out. Jake still didn't like being called runt, but it was close enough to show that he respected him know. He quickly went to his room to grab his phone and then headed out the door with the tabby waiting by the stairs. The small tom expected to go down but once he went up he learned that he lived upstairs and, even more, right above his.

"Okay, welcome to my place. Not much of a tour since it's similar to yours." The tone on Chance used made Jake uncomfortable. It was gruff and didn't seem to have any care in it whatsoever. "You can watch whatever you want on TV. Just don't make a mess."

"Aren't you going to hang out?"

"Why bother? We're going to end up hating each other tomorrow." After saying that, he felt guilty. Suddenly his throat felt like there was something stuck; overwhelmingly making it difficult to speak. A tear formed in his eyes. It was then he noticed what he said made him sad and distraught.

"Are you okay?" Jake noticed the sudden change in the tabby's behavior. It worried him that he believed that nothing would change between them; never to become at least friends. "If you want, I can just leave."

"No." Chance grabbed Jake's arm and held it tight in his paws. "If you go back, my dad will think I ran you out." He tried to pull back his emotions and regain his composure. But the more he resisted what he felt, the more it overflowed and escaped his grasp. "Why…why am I…?"

"When was the last time you cried?" The question surprised Chance. He couldn't remember a time that he actually cried except when he learned his mother just left them. That was the only memory and ever since then, he closed himself little by little to the point he was just a complete mess.

"It was so long ago. But I don't like how I'm feeling. It hurts. And when my emotions just get too much to handle, I…" He stopped. Chance almost told him how he relieved himself from sadness. But that didn't matter since it seemed Jake figured it out. His sleeves were being pulled up and the signs of cuts could be seen through his sandy fur.

"You hurt yourself so you can turn sadness into pain." Chance shuddered at the disgustful tone. It was the same tone Derek used when he found out. Jake was going to check on the wrapped paw but Chance took back his arm, pulled down his sleeve, and tried to head into his room but Jake blocked his path. "How long have you been doing that?"

"For five years now."

"Five years!" Jake yelled out in astonishment. He noticed Chance tried to hide his guilt. All this attention on that one subject was making the tabby uncomfortable and Jake wanted to help; regardless of what Chance would say.

"If we're going to be brothers, I need you to trust me."

"What?" That struck the tabby deep and wide eyed. The word just came out so casual from the small tom and seemed to think that they would actually be. "What makes you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your dad loves my mom and she feels the same way about him. It's only a matter of time before—"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"But still. I want to help you. This isn't something normal people do to relieve from what they feel. People share what they feel or express it. If you're happy, laugh like you never laughed before. If you're angry, yell until it hurts. If you're sad, cry your heart out. You'll feel better once you do."

"If I do that, everyone will see how weak I am." Chance buried his face within his paws. He didn't want Jake to see him like this anymore and tried to shut him out. But the feeling of being with someone who made Chance feel he was someone he knew from endless days, it prevented him from withdrawing. It felt warm in his chest and it felt good, but it frightened him a lot.

"No one will think you're weak. I certainly don't think you are." Chance looked up; the smile on Jake's face was somehow comforting and understanding. "Trust me, I know."

"You mean our fight. Sorry about that." A small chuckle escaped him without knowing. He felt weird talking about an incident that made them hate each other. "You know, let's have a rematch."

"Huh…?"

"You and me. One-on-one. This time it'll be fair." Determination shown upon the tabby's face and Jake could see he wasn't going to let him off without making it up.

"Alright. I'll let you have your rematch." The small tom just as excited as the tabby was. Their last fight may have left Chance as the winner but this time Jake was sure he would win this one.

Both tom's hung out after all and watched one movie. It was exciting to say the least but it made Jake feel awkward watching it with Chance. Suddenly his eyes were beginning to feel heavy and was slowly drifting to sleep.

Chance saw that Jake had fallen asleep, rolled his eyes that a kit as strong as him would knock out at ten at night. For a while, he watched the small tom sleeping. He saw just how innocent he looked and wondered if that was how he looked when he slept. His face started to heat up and quickly turned away to watch the still going movie.

The door opened slowly. Chance decided to play it safe and pretend to be sleeping. His father's heavy steps went to the television and turned it off. He heard him sigh, though Chance had his eyes shut, he could feel his father staring at him. He wondered what went through his mind; how was he looking at him. More steps made its way past Chance to the door that led to his father's room and heard it shut.

He opened his eyes to a dark living room and the clock read one in the morning. Chance wondered when he actually fell asleep. He got up, but was still after noticing Jake resting his head on his lap. The tabby thought it was strange. But somehow, he felt he was protecting the kit from whatever he was dreaming since he was shaking. Unconsciously, he placed a paw on Jake's shoulder and stopped shaking all together. He must have felt his presence and sighed in relief.

Chance's mind went off to what Jake said before. Never would he have thought of having a brother. He always thought he needed a mother first but his dad was too stubborn to see other she-kats. Everything was changing right before his eyes. Jake was becoming a friend, his father was falling in love, his best friend told him how he felt about him; all of it came in his life too quickly. He feared that he would ruin everything just like he always has. It was decided. There was only one thing left to change; himself.

* * *

**Give me some feedback! ^_^ I really want to know what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Work was going by slower than usual and Rosette couldn't stop thinking about Zack. Though they had only three dates, talking with him here at work made her day. She couldn't get enough of his smile, the cheesy jokes and puns, and the way how he always tries to make her happy no matter what. Rosette would look glance over to the clock, only a few minutes passed by when it felt like half an hour.

She tried to keep herself occupied by helping the other nurses with their rounds and care for the newborns to pass the time. All her efforts did help a lot, but it didn't help her. Only an hour passed by and Zack usually came by around noon. Rosette didn't want to wait but she also couldn't leave her post.

'What am I doing?' Rosette thought. 'Could it be that…?' Her mind wondered off to last night's event. Right after Jake and Chance had left, she realized that Zack started to wonder off. Rosette paid more attention to him and how he acted rather than the movie. She thought it was cute seeing that somehow he must have been debating on whether to act or to wait. Just to save him from his own trouble, she snuggled closer to Zack; awkwardly making him put an arm around her.

"Maybe I'll just watch some television." She sat down and turned on the small TV on the counter. The early morning shows were playing so she kept the volume down and looked over patient information. Suddenly, an urgent news bulletin interrupted the program.

"_This just in, new victim found dead in a neighborhood park this morning. We have reporter Michael Vogt at the scene."_

"_Thank you Alicia. As you can see right behind me, investigators and paramedics have been called in. What we know so far is that the victims are high school students Gerardo Alvarez and Raven Martinez. They have been tortured to death and found suspended by their feet and naked. Last night, the parents of these teenagers have reported to Enforcers of their child not returning home and now learning of their horrible fate."_

Rosette eyes widened when she got a closer look at the background. The park was the very same park that was near the apartment. Even worse, she passed by there on her way to work and didn't even notice. "How could something like this happen without anyone seeing it?"

"_Wait… I've just receiving disturbing information. Closer inspection of the bodies, they found a tracing located directly on their chests. It's just too shocking to say but the tracing was of the swastika. The same symbol used by the fascist Nazi group during World War II. It seems that nobody is safe in our small town."_

"You know," Rosette jumped, yelping a bit from Zack's sudden appearance. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit nervous. "You shouldn't listen to the news if it scares you. You're better off listening to music."

"It's not like I brought any music with me." Rosette smiled. She felt safer that he was here, and then worry overwhelmed her. "It's just…these murders are…"

"Don't think too much on it. You'll only get scared and paranoid." He came to her side, embracing her close. Her worries just seemed to melt away in Zack's protective arms. For a second, she pictured her deceased husband embracing her just like when she was worried about Jake's health problem as a newborn. It would devastate her if anything happened to her only son.

Feeling her relax in his arms ensured that he approached her with her welcome. Having her close made him feel more than just excited; he felt complete. This was the person he's been wanting since he was left by that she-kat that crippled him for years and stubborn to replace her. It all changed when he laid eyes on Rosette and knew that change was a step toward happiness.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that A-lunch had finished and its students heading to their fifth period class. Jake wasn't prepared for the interruption since the class had been taking a test that was supposed to be taken last Friday but the rest of the class whined for a delay and extra study time. Their science teacher wasn't too excited about it was now losing patients in his class. At this point, only twenty minutes left until it was time for him to head to lunch. His test was complete but he couldn't turn it in until the end of class. With all the extra time, he went into deep thought. He wondered what Chance was doing right now; how was he holding up.

It was not as awkward thinking about him as it was this morning. He woke up, face close to his crotch and backed off immediately. His actions startled the tabby awake and asked what was going on, but Jake just said he had a horrible nightmare. Amazingly Chance bought it. Since it was a Monday, he left and thanked Chance for getting to know each other a bit; apologizing for thinking ill of him. His leaving was rather quickly and hoping Chance didn't find it too weird or awkward at the least.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Their school principle walked in; asked to see the teacher for a moment. Mr. Bailey told them to stay quiet and focus on the test as he walked out. The door shut. And instantly one tom said he saw Enforcers outside in the hallway. In fact, everyone did get quiet hoping to hear the conversation. Jake was just as curious as the rest.

"…to know your whereabouts between the times of eleven pm to three am."

"I was at home sleeping; turned in around nine just at the same time with my wife. What's going on?" Their conversation turned more into a hush. Nobody could make out what they were saying. One student daring enough to eavesdrop placed his ear to the door and could hear what they were saying. His expression turned grim and backed away from the door.

"What's going on?" "What did they say?" "Don't leave us hanging dude."

"And you think I had something to do with it!" All the students turned immediately turned to the door. Their teacher yelled loud enough to show why his temper was not to be reckoned with. "That's prejudice! You can't say I harmed those students just because I'm Doberman and had distrust toward them! It's completely irrational!"

"Sir, keep your voice down."

"I'm not having this discussion any longer." The students quickly faced their desk, pretending they didn't hear anything, but their teacher already knew they heard. Jake was trying to put the pieces of the information together as to why any of this is happening now. Hate crimes, the finding of only dead kats, and now his teacher was being questioned, but why him?

A few minutes later, the principle's voice sounded on the intercom. His tone void of life and replaced with slight fear. He announced that two of their fellow students were found murdered; Gerardo Alvarez and Raven Martinez. Jake got his answer. The two toms that were found dead are some of Mr. Bailey's students and those two always got on his nerves. He agreed with his teacher. What the Enforcers did was indeed prejudice and a result out of hate from another person.

* * *

The sudden news shocked the school to the point that nobody spoke about anything. Lunch passed by slower than any class he ever had the entire school year so far. Another announcement said that school will be cut short due to the circumstances of what occurred. Jake was just fiddling with his food, mind lost into who could be behind such a terrible act of violence and hate.

"Hello… Jake, are you in there?" The lean tom looked confused for a moment as to why Colby would be asking such a question. "You haven't heard a word I said, huh? I understand. You're a little shaken up about what had been said through the intercom."

"Not just that." Jake began to wonder if Colby would be willing to do something with him; dangerous even. "I've been thinking on who could be behind it all. What's their motive? Why are they doing this?" He hesitated for a moment before asking him. Jake looked around, turned to Colby's serious look and then bit his lower lip for last minute assurance, "Do you…"

"Hey." The two turned to the dark tom walking toward them. A smile shown his face and saw just how happy he was even in this darkest of days; though the sky was bright and sunny with no cloud whatsoever. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"We…?" He turned and saw the tabby awkwardly making his way toward them too. Again, he looked lost and even worse than yesterday when he found out his way of relief. His gaze only hit the ground, ignoring any possible eye contact. His popularity didn't falter at the least when he was gone as several students welcomed him back with slight glee. Several she-kats giggled as he passed by their table.

"Yeah. I figured it would be better if Chance was surrounded by friendly faces." He turned to Jake, "I'm sure he's too oblivious to know you're here."

"Hey Jake," The tabby sat down between Colby and Derek with a slight gruff but his depression hung hard on his words. Derek turned to Jake confused to his sort of calm behavior toward the small tom, but Jake shrugged as to tell him not to worry about it.

"How're you feeling Chance?"

"I don't want to talk about it but if you must know, the football couch is a huge dick." Chance stabbed his pasta loud enough to get the attention of the table across. "He told me that I have to be in school every morning and afternoon for practice until I caught up and learned some discipline. All I did was skip school for some time alone."

"They found you wondering the town half sober."

"I only had two beers Derek." The tabby turned his gaze away from the glaring tom next to him. He heard him sigh and his own tension eased when his friend decided to let it go. "Besides, I didn't fight back anyone this time so I wasn't jailed; just sent to the station to get picked up."

"Well, you can say it was your fault." Chance glared at Jake but he held back a bit knowing that he was right.

"Maybe things will change for you."

"Huh?" Chance turned to Colby, a staid look across his face and not even looking at the tabby. "Like what?"

"Who knows?" The wolf responded with a blank sense of emotion. "Things would just turn better for you I guess."

"You sound so weird with that serious nature." Jake lightly punched his mate and got a laugh from him. Chance, on the other paw, felt something strange about him and had noticed something was off. The way Colby said his words sounded as if they held some strong meaning.

"Hey, why don't we all go bowling later today? I'll ask for my mom's van so I could pick y'all up and go together." Everyone had eyes on the dark tom and nodded yes, but Chance was contemplating on whether to or not. He was tired of being alone so he just agreed to go and sulked for a while after making his choice.

"I'll see you guys later. I don't want to piss off my gym teacher for being five minutes late to being early for after school practice." Chance grabbed what little stuff he had and tossed his trey at a nearby trash. Along the way he felt a little peeved about doing this and his coach was being extremely hard on him just because he's the school's quarterback. Sure he knew he was one of the best they had year round but there are others who want his spot more than anything and he'll give it to them without a second thought.

* * *

"Come on Furlong! Just nine more laps to go!"

'This is torture!' Chance thought as he passed by his coach making his eleventh round. Never in his time of being a part of the team had he ever felt so out of shape. This should have been a cake walk but his stamina said otherwise. The tabby just wanted to fall to his knees and just say 'fuck it' then head inside, but his coach had him by the throat.

…

"_One more screw-up from you and you can kiss football good-bye!"_

"_I don't give a damn about football right now!" _The tabby raised his voice to the one kat he never thought he would. He feared for the worst, like getting back-pawed again, but what he never thought would happen was getting pinned to the locker with a powerful paw clamped around his neck.

"_You have some nerve talking back to me like that."_ The coach perked his ears after hearing a slight muffle coming from the tabby. _"What was that?"_

"_Fuck…off…"_ Chance shut his eyes hard and bit his lip to prevent himself from making a sound after being clawed to the face. He wiped his cheek, tainting his sandy fur with a faint red turning it dull orange in the weak incandescence lighting the locker room.

"_I own you. Whatever you say to anyone, nobody will believe I hurt you. That cut on you face might as well say 'I want to die'."_ Chance didn't like that last comment from his so called coach. But he was right. Nothing that Chance would say or spread would make a difference. Everyone knew that the tabby had problems but had no idea of what it could be and the coach was threatening to exploit it.

"_Hurry it up Furlong! You have practice to do!"_

…

'I swear,' Chance thought as he almost went to finish another round; his coach glaring harder at him with every inch Chance approached him, 'I will make you pay.'

* * *

The gray she-kat opened the door to her classroom and saw that Jake was still here. She knew he was doing a research paper for his history class but it was a little passed the end of school hours. The tom acknowledged her presence with a smile and smiled in return.

"Why not go home Jake? I'm sure your mother will be home soon."

"It's okay Mrs. Rainwater; I'm actually waiting for a friend when he's finished with practice."

"Practice?" She raised an eyebrow at the young tom's decision to stay. "Who is this person you're waiting for? Is it Colby?"

Jake shook his head, "I'm waiting on Chance." Once he saw the worried look on her face, he reassured her that it was okay and that everything was pretty much water under the bridge. "A friend of his invited us to go hang out a little later after school so when Chance finishes with his solo practice, we'll be waiting on Derek."

"Derek? I know the one. He's such a nice tom and really cares for Chance. I never said anything because I didn't want to embarrass him." Rainwater turned to Jake and noticed a look of surprised. "Oh… I guess that came out so naturally."

"Wait… Derek likes… Does Chance know that…?" Rainwater shook her head and telling the young tom that she does not know the answer to that. "That explains why Derek is always around him! I didn't Chance was gay. I always thought he flirted with she-kats."

"I think you are going a little to ahead of the idea." Rainwater leaned against her desk facing Jake. "All I said was that Derek cares for Chance. I didn't say that Chance did in return. That is the part I don't know."

The door to the class opened and in poked the young wolf with a smile when he finally found Jake. "I've been wondering where you were hiding. Derek is ready to go and waiting on you." A heavy gravity made him feel uncomfortable as both were staring at him. "Did I…interrupt something?"

"No," Rainwater went to sit on her chair, "Jake was just telling me he was leaving. Go on now. You don't want to keep your friend waiting." Colby nodded and took Jake's paw the second he got into range. The door closed slowly with a soft thud and everything went quiet except for the hum of her own laptop when it decided to turn on its small fan. Something truly troubled her when she learned that Jake and that trouble-making tabby were becoming friends.

"Don't get too attached to him. Not every innocent face has good intensions."

* * *

The slightest move made the tabby's stomach churn and twist. He tried to stand up straight but after making twenty laps around the football field was really taking its toll. In just only five minutes, he suppressed the need to throw up seven times. The taste of bile lingered in the back of his throat and burning itself on its walls. He just needed to take a shower and then change for the planned outing with his friends.

He stopped. Chance hadn't given much thought that Colby and Jake were becoming his friends and that he hadn't complained about them. He shook his head and started to make his way to the showers and finish quickly before his coach decided to leave and lock him in the locker room. Again his stomach threatened to escape and succeeded. Chance placed a paw on the tiled wall to support himself and took shallow breathes to not cause another disgusting flow.

"You're such a mess." Chance heard Derek outside the showers and his face flushed just hearing him. At this point, he just wanted to go change.

"What—what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're holding up but I can see you're not doing so well." Derek had a small hint of chuckling. Chance didn't like the idea that he was laughing at him and was acting rather friendly; almost as if he had moved on. "I thought I would wait for you."

"Couldn't you have done that outside?" The tabby winced to himself for being mean and suddenly angry at his one friend he truly cared for in return. A huff came from the other tom and said nothing else. It had gotten quiet way too fast and that just made Chance really nervous. With the water now shut off, he went to his locker and took out a new set of clothes for the rest of the day; a regular white tee and black basketball shorts.

Chance put everything he was going to take in his backpack, shut his locker, and made way for the door. A strong paw spun him around and was now face-to-face with his coach again. "What time do I want you to arrive tomorrow morning?"

"6:30."

"Good," his coach let him go, "now get out of my locker room."

* * *

"I'm going to need one of your shoes as compensation." The slim canine said to the gang but couldn't keep her eyes off the dark tom. She chewed on her gum rather seductively and that made Derek rather uncomfortable. After handing her his shoe, she took it after brushing her paw with his.

"You have soft fur."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Here." A loud slam interrupted her stare and shot a glare at the tabby. "Hurry up and give me my pair."

"Whatever." The slim canine took them and went to find the matching size of bowling shoes.

"You didn't have to do that but I really appreciate it." The tabby only shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the counter. For some reason his anger hadn't settled down since his last encounter with his coach; the burly tom's voice imprinted in his mind as an enigma.

"I just want to get this over with."

"Cheer up. We're here to have fun and forget our troubles." Chance sighed heavily making sure that Derek knew he had given on protesting. Their shoes were handed to him rather rudely with her slam, but Derek had the complete opposite treatment.

"I put in my number for ya."

"Oh… Um… I'm…"

"Come on Derek. We can't spend anymore time with this bitch." Chance took his friend by the paw and just led him away from her. A wicked smile formed on his face when he saw the expression on her face after seeing what he had done. Derek forced himself free and just kept on walking faster toward the other two they came with; feeling that he just made another mistake.

"Alright!" The wolf pumped a fist in the air after finally learning how to use the machines. "Okay, we'll split into teams: Jake and I against you two."

"Child's play." Derek scoffed. "At the rate we play, you'll give up after your third round."

"Is that a challenge? You can't win against us."

"Colby, I think you should calm down a bit." Jake pulled his mate closer to distract him from the dark tom's taunting. Chance saw how those two were acting together and felt rather annoyed that they were doing that right now out of all places. He turned away to go talk with Derek, but his expression changed when he saw how empty his eyes looked after seeing them together.

"Hey, are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," Derek gave the tabby a weak smile before turning away from him again. "Let's just start our turn. You can bowl first Chance." Chance didn't say anything else but just nodded. He took went to the racks and picked himself a good thirteen pound ball that felt comfortable to him. After making sure that the other three were ready and paying attention to the tabby's play, he walked forward to roll his ball and it quickly slid its way across knocking down eight of the ten pins. A smirk grew on his face when he was sure it was Colby who groaned. After the lane was cleaned of the fallen pins and his ball back in his paws, he made for his second roll and was able to knock out the rest.

"Alright, that's a Spare!"

"Let me have a go." Chance quickly glared at the small tom but relaxed after thinking that he would never even make a Spare, let alone a Strike. Jake picked up his bowling ball of ten pounds and got into position. He was nervous considering it was his first time playing this sport, but he didn't want to back down now. He took a step forward, hesitating a bit. Jake shook his head and tried to move again only this time, when he let go of the ball, he almost lost his balance and the ball rolled slowly.

"Gutter ball!" Jake glared at Chance who was smirking at the tom, but when he heard pins getting hit, he turned to see that his roll knocked down six. It wasn't the best roll, but he felt proud for actually getting some pins on his first try. Though, on his second attempt, he missed his shot entirely as his ball rolled right between the remaining pins.

"So we have six points for Jake and Colby." Chance said. "You're up pal." Derek nodded and took the same ball that the tabby used and took his roll knocking out all ten. The score was immediately shown on the board that Chance and Derek have gotten twenty seven points. Colby didn't like this and went up right after Derek had begun to walk toward them. He took Jake's ball, waited for the lane to clear up and reset, he rolled without having to think and got a Strike of his own.

"You're up tabby." Chance flinched at the sudden command. He must have awakened some kind of competitive side that he, not even Jake since he was completely surprised, didn't know about.

Five frames later, Chance and Derek played against the two younger players and it was becoming a challenge since Jake was getting the hang of the game and learned rather fast. Each remaining frame was getting heated and Chance was too busy trying to hit as many pins and get a strike that he never noticed that they ahead of them by only one point.

"Last frame. All or nothing." Derek got up for his last couple rolls and took in some air to calm himself down. The only thing in his mind was the sound of the other bowlers playing and the sound of the roll and pins being hit. The dark tom made his move and allowed his ball to roll from his paw gracefully onto the slick lane as it quickly made its target for a successful strike. They knew on the last frame that they have three shots and now it was their last shot since the strike consisted of two throws. Chance took the ball and prepared for his final roll. He didn't wait and just went for it knocking down only five pins.

-257-

The final scored showed itself on the screen. It was a large difference from the other tow and he knew they would never break it. Jake went up for his final roll and knocked down eight and gasped at the situation he just put himself in.

"It's a freaking Split!" Colby growled a bit upon seeing that his mate put their chances of winning on the line. He calmed down a bit when and told Jake that it was okay that they didn't win; only that they had fun together. Jake smiled at his choice of words and began to make his final roll. He planned to hit at least one before ending the game, but his ball tilted a bit hitting the right pin precisely at the right spot to knock down its adjacent pin on the far left.

"I… I got a Spare… I got a Spare!" Jake pumped a fist in the air and began to cheer.

"That was a lucky roll." Chance pouted with his arms crossed and leaned heavily on his chair. He knew they lost this game and just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Then the last roll belongs to me." Colby took the ball and faced a freshly set of pins. He held his breathe, took his steps, and released the ball and knocked down his pins. The wolf was proud that he proved the dark tom wrong and the taste of victory couldn't be any sweeter. Jake proved _him_ wrong with a kiss.

-257-

-258-

"That was a close game." Derek went to shake Colby's paw and his calm nature replaced that competitive side he just witnessed before.

After the game, they went to eat at a nearby pizza shop and started to chat. Chance was still bummed out about losing but he quickly feint his mood with some practical jokes. This was the best day Chance had in a long time and he didn't want it to end with him being a loser to two rookies. Chance wondered if it could always be like this whenever they hung out together.

"Hey," their conversation was interrupted by a worried looking chocolate Retriever, "is your vehicle the blue SUV outside?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's been tagged. Take a look outside." The Retriever went to the door and opened it for the four that followed behind. Red letters, big and small, marked every side, space, and hatred that was being directed towards them.

**TRAITERS! MUTT FUCKERS! FAGS!**

The same three phrases written all over the back of the van surrounding the one big mark that showed its whole reason. In thick red, the symbol of their hate, the swastika reared its ugly mark against them.

* * *

**Review Please. o.0**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Just stay away from me!" Chance growled at the small tom with shock scowling his face. The tabby burned holes on Jake's person with the former glare he used to give him. The small tom stood there, mouth agape and void of words. "I'm done."

"But Chance," Colby was quickly hushed by the intensity of the glare. Chance shrugged a shoulder to fix his book bag to a comfort spot.

"If I hang out with y'all, I'll be sure to get killed." The tabby growled, irritated of their persistent effort. "I'm sorry but our parents are right. You shouldn't be hanging out with Colby anymore."

"Since when you do care what your dad thinks?" Jake barked back, and felt hurt that Chance had sided with them. "All you've done is cast him aside and now you suddenly want to be his scared little kit? Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to listen to that. I'm going to stay by Colby side and fight through whatever is after us."

"Why don't you understand?" Colby held on to Jake's paw and pulled him behind him. He knew Jake would end up like this and hiding him was the best thing he could do to hide the tom's shame. "We're trying to lure them out!"

"What you're planning is suicide!" The tabby grabbed the young wolf by the shirt, "Listen to me and listen good, I'm not going to help. You two better forget whatever feelings you guys have for each other and keep living. Nobody needs to die because you two are in love." Chance let go of Colby with a slight shove and began to march on his way.

"Forget him," Colby quickly turned his attention to the small tom, now on his knees. The young wolf felt bad he couldn't defend their love against the tabby but he knew deep down he wanted to keep Jake safe. "We can still see each other."

"Colby don't." Jake embraced the wolf tight; his chest ached at the thought of what Colby was actually considering. The wolf's paws found his face and lifted him to see eye to eye. Jake saw that he too was hurting at his own decision.

"You have to be safe. We have to be safe. I want you to go on without me until this whole crisis blows over. This can't last forever. Eventually the murder will be caught and we can date again without putting ourselves in danger. Trust me, please?"

With a last kiss, Colby pried Jake off him. Jake watched the wolf walk further away from him without looking back and went through the doors leading inside the school. He didn't know what to do anymore. Jake just lost the one person that meant so much to him day and night. He was tired of it; tired of everyone he loved just disappearing from his life because he can't do anything about it.

"The hell with Chance…" Jake stood up and wiped his eyes with the back of his sweater sleeve. "If no one will help me, than I'll do this on my own. I'll find out who's behind all this and…and set everything back to the way things were supposed to be." Jake then turned away and ran toward town.

What he needed was information on anything that happened within the last couple days. The security cameras at the pizza place they ate managed to catch the incident and the Enforcers had gotten their first shocking surprise. All this time they thought a single race was after them but this group was a mix. Both canines and kats were caught tagging Derek's van in hooded green sleeveless jackets. They seemed young, around their college years, and various sizes.

The first place Jake went to was a bar at the edge of town. When he walked in, he was surprised to see that nobody acknowledged him much. The small tom chose a table and set his bag beside his seat. Jake looked around, taking in the atmosphere that looked too much like a log cabin, the air smelled of cigarettes, the bar gave him uncomfortable vibes throughout him, and the people were mostly gruff looking canines and kats that worked at the construction site nearby.

"Want a juice box kit?" Jake quickly turned his head to the canine standing before him with his muscled arms crossed over his chiseled chest. The light blue furred canine wore a tight fit tank top that showed off his many featured around his abdomen. "Hey kit, my face is up here?"

"Uh…" Jake felt his face heat up when he was caught staring at the canine and was ready for the incoming insults. "I'm sorry."

"Relax; I'm not going to bother you with it." Jake eased up a bit and stared at the canine's dark green eyes. Though the other slightly glared at him, Jake felt oddly comfortable. And the canine's long light blue hair only made him more attractive. "What? Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to get a drink? If not, please leave."

"What kind of drinks do you guys serve?"

"For a kit like you, just water." He said giving Jake a grin. "I'm curious as to why you're here. It's strange to see a young kit walk through those doors." The canine sits across from Jake, leaning against the chair and spreading his legs open with one arm resting on back of the chair.

Jake didn't know if he could really tell him why he was here in the first place. He gulped and felt his mouth had gotten dry from being too nervous around the guy. "Can I get that water…please?" In one second, the canine started laughing at his plea. _'Did I say something wrong?'_

"Man kit, you're really nervous being around me, huh?" The canine got up from the seat and walked over to the bar. Jake really wished his face didn't heat up at the comment. When the canine returned, he only had a smug look on his face and went back to that position on the chair. "So, are you going to tell me or not? If you're not, I'm going to have to call in the Enforcers."

"Please don't…" The canine changed his look to something more serious with Jake's sudden change in his tone. "I'm doing something that could get me captured, or worse, killed."

"I don't think walking into a bar could do that much damage to ya."

"That's not what I meant." Jake bit down on his lip. With one good breath of air, he looked straight at the canine, "I'm trying to find out who's behind the murders."

"You can't be serious?" Jake only strengthened his glare and got a smirk from the canine. "Seems we're not the only one; wait here kit." The guy got up again and walked toward a room beyond the bar itself. Jake just waited like the canine said and finished the glass as he looked around one last time.

'_What am I doing?'_ Jake thought as he put down the glass. _'He could be with them or…'_ His pondering was interrupted when he saw the canine walking out of the room again as he slipped on a hooded green sleeveless jacket.

"You walk out those doors you're fired!" A raspy voiced obese she-kat followed behind. Jake felt sick when he saw her in just a half pink top and huge short shorts.

"Fire me! I don't give two shits anyways!" The canine grabbed Jake by the seam of his jacket. Jake awkwardly grabbed his bag as the canine continued to ignore the owner of the bar's yelling. The canine pushed Jake outside and fumed his anger with a punch to the wooden beam to his right. The small tom flinched by the sudden action, yet he felt somewhat alright with it.

"Sorry kit. I expected that to go a lot better in mind." Jake was about to speak, but then he remembered the jacket the canine was wearing. It matched the same description as to the people who vandalized Derek's van. He took a step back and slipped on his backpack. "Hey wait,"

Jake took off running back into town but his efforts failed as the canine wrapped his arms around Jake and caught him with ease. "What the hell? Why did you start running?"

"You're with them! You're with those murderers!"

The light blue canine spun him around and started to push him toward the parked pick-up. The canine didn't say anything about Jake's accusation and allowed the small tom to enter the truck. Jake kept his eyes on the guy and wondered what was going to happen to him. _'I never should have come here. I'm gonna die now…'_ The pick-up roared to life and in a few seconds, the canine was beginning to pull out and head even further away from town and toward the construction site.

"I don't know what you already know about the murders but let's hope you don't know enough." The light blue canine said as he pulled out his cell phone. Jake wanted to know where he was being taken but it seemed he was going to have to wait.

* * *

"You're doing a lot better today Furlong!" Coach said as he saw the tabby making his way with the talent he worked to bring back. Chance had not doubt gotten his touch and focusing on practicing for the game that he was finally allowed to be a part of was only making him more anxious to get back on the field.

"A few more and you're done for the day!" The tabby was thrilled to hear that since he didn't have to come back after school to continue their practice. It was well passed noon and Chance felt energized with all the exercise he had been doing. Lately, he had gotten the mood to lift weights, squats, and even drill runs. But his real reason was to keep his mind away from whatever was happening out there.

Chance turned to face the school and saw him standing by the doors; watching him. The tabby swore he felt something from Derek with their mutual stare but he cast it aside and went back to finish his set laps. About ten minutes latter, the coach had congratulated him on getting back his focus. "Now go hit the showers."

"Coach Harold," both toms turned to the approaching Math teacher with a stern look on her face. Chance wondered what Mrs. Rainwater was doing here and what she wanted. "I need to speak to Mr. Furlong in private."

"What's this about?" The coach said leering at her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Jake?" Chance asked ignoring his coach for a minute to hear what the slim teacher had to say.

"It's not what's wrong with him. I want to know where he is. Jake hadn't appeared for any of his classes all day." Mrs. Rainwater said as she crossed her arms. "I've even found Colby and he doesn't know where the tom had gone. I thought those two were always together but today, Colby seemed a little distant and empty."

"Fuck…" The coach nudged him for his swearing but Chance felt really bad that this had happened. In his mind he figured that it would have gone better if they weren't together but it only made it worse. Colby must have taken what he had said before school started and now Jake was heartbroken and must have run off. "Why do I always mess things up?"

"Excuse me," Rainwater gave Chance a suspicious look and the tabby knew he couldn't keep this from them for ever now. Chance told them everything that had happened since the incident. Their parents telling them to not see each other, Chance siding with them and now, Colby must have ended their relationship because he wanted Jake safe.

"I see… So you're saying Jake ran off because he was hurt."

"That little punk needs to except that life is hard and not everything is sugar and rainbows." Coach said feeling irritated with what the small tom had done. "It's not safe to keep standing out here. I was only given permission to allow Chance to practice out in the field today with all that's been happening."

"I have an idea." The tabby quickly ran back toward the locker room. Nobody tried to stop him as both were following him in their own pace. When Chance made it to his locker, he found his cell and tried to call Jake. Chance growled when he heard the voice mail beginning to instruct on leaving a message and hung up. "I never should have said anything…"

"Never should have said what?" Derek manifested himself from nowhere as just sat on the bench in front of his own locker. Chance wanted to know what the dark tom was doing but he saw that Derek was holding something in his paws.

Chance looked away from him and sighed, "I told Colby and Jake that they should stop seeing each other to stay safe. And now Jake is somewhere in town. I really fucked this up." The tabby leaned on the lockers and slowly slid down to a sitting position. "I was only trying…"

"Then don't just sit there." Derek growled a bit. "Do something about it. You try to help and when it gets worse, you give up. I'm tired of seeing you beat yourself up because you made one bad choice. Life is about making choices. And just choosing one out of a list that could make it better or worse won't do you any good. So what are you going to do? Are you going to just give up on Jake? Or are you going to find him?"

"Derek… I wouldn't know where to even think to start looking." The dark tom sighed and tossed the thing in his paws toward Chance. It hit the tabby softly on his chest and it rolled down toward his lap and saw that same toy that Derek cried over when they first met.

"You say you make bad choices. But what you did that day made us friends. And that's all we'll ever be." Chance picked up the toy car and felt hurt that Derek had accepted that they would never be together. The tabby mentally cursed himself for ruining that chance. Chance gripped on to the toy car and held it firm around his paws.

"Let's go." Chance got up and handed the car back to his friend. "We're going to find Jake."

"You two won't be leaving." Coach Harold walked in with Rainwater just behind him. "I'm not going to have the school climb my back just because y'all want to play hero. If this Jake kit really just went to cry, he'll be back. It's not like he's off to do something reckless."

"Actually…" Chance looked at both adults and sighed that he left out the most important part. "Jake and Colby came to me this morning asking me to join them to find out who the murderers could be. I got angry that would consider doing that and to told them to just leave me alone. After I left, Colby must have broken up with Jake." The tabby stopped to think on what could have happened after that. Jake wasn't the type to just run off when he was hurt. "Damn it Jake!"

"He went alone." Derek seemed to have gotten the same conclusion as him. "Jake went to search for clues on the murderers by himself."

The sounds of papers falling and fluttering came from behind them and they all turned to see the young wolf. "He what…?"

"Colby… When did…how long were you standing there?" Rainwater asked.

"I came to hand Coach Harold his forms when I saw you all huddling together. I didn't think that… I only wanted Jake to be safe." Colby hung his head in depression and shuddered uncontrollably at the thought of what his kit could have gotten into.

"Harold can you help Chance and Derek look for Jake; I'm going to keep Colby company until he calms down. You know what to do when things get too out of control."

"Call you and then you'll notify the Enforcers." The coach said as he began to head toward his office. Chance only looked at Colby and nodded his head when they made eye contact. It was a silent promise to bring him back safe. "Alright kiddies, let's go." Derek followed behind. Chance just stood there locked with Colby until he was sure that the young wolf believed him.

"Hurry up Furlong!" Chance stepped back a bit and left Rainwater to tend the young wolf. The tabby caught up with his coach and was briefly informed that they are to stay hidden until they are out of the school parking lot. For that reason, security had been beefed up due to the murders and the school doesn't want anything terrible to happen to their students during school hours. Both toms nodded and waited for the coach to appear with his hummer. "Alright, get in." Both toms didn't hesitate and sat in the back; both ducked down and covered in a tarp with the other sport equipment.

Chance noticed how close he was to Derek's face and flushed a bit. Since they were this close, the tabby felt it was time he told him what he felt. "Derek," Chance whispered, "I'm sorry for what I did before at the store. I didn't know how you felt about me."

"It's okay," Derek whispered, "I'm not holding you against it. I really wish you felt the same but…you…" The dark tom slowly closed his eyes when Chance leaned in to kiss him. His free paw working its way to force Chance closer. Their lips brushed each other struggling to make contact.

"You two can sit up now." Derek panicked and was up first. Chance sat up with a hurt look on him. When he looked at Derek from the corner of his eyes he could tell he saw small smile, but it quickly faded. "Y'all have any idea on where to begin? We can't just go around asking people if they have seen this kit. It could cause a lot of attention and we don't want whoever is after him knowing that."

Chance went into thought at as to what they had planned to meet up after school. The tabby still had information of their plan and kept to his own but it seemed strange to start off there. "Let's go to the park. Maybe we'll find him there looking for anything the Enforcers might have missed."

"Why the park…?"

"Two of our classmates were killed there a couple days ago." Derek explained and got the coach to remember that incident.

It took them about ten minutes to reach the park. Everything was back to normal; people walked the park, kits and pups playing at the playground, both groups doing activities together, they were just one happy community. "Who would want to harm this?" Their coach said as he led the way. "This murder, what does he have against us?"

"Maybe it's a personal grudge." Derek said his thought. "This town doesn't have that much of a criminal record and the killing is the only high news in years."

"You're talking about the hit and run that happened a while back. It's a shame that we lost a great Enforcer that day. Even worse, it was on his way home."

"What hit and run?" Chance spoke out. "What happened?"

"Two years ago, not far from this park, an Enforcer was hit by a drunk driver and lost control of his vehicle. The vehicle crashed through the some apartments in town. I'm sure you know who the killed victim was."

"Not really. Who was it?"

"Officer Clawson," Chance gasped out at the name and found out to what happened to Jake's father. "He was a good tom, I can tell ya that."

"How do you know him Coach?" Derek asked feeling a bit curious.

"It's going to be hard to believe, but Rainwater and I used to be sweat to each other once." Both Chance and Derek had looks as to how that was even relevant to the question. "Rainwater is really close friends to Jake's mother and I met the kit's father a few years back. I was just starting off as assistant coach for the school and she was starting off teaching math. So she introduced… Why am I even talking about this? Let's just look around."

"So what happened between the two of you? Now you two can barely stand to be in sight." Chance said half teasing.

"It goes back to Jake's father." Their coach stopped and didn't bother to look at them. "She believes it was me who killed him since I returned several hours drunk to our home prior to the incident. I was angry at her for saying that…I harmed her. After that, she left me and we never spoke to each other except for business at school like failing grades and such."

"Wow…" Chance felt bad for his coach and felt even worse for actually hating him, and finding out why the coach always got in his case seemed reasonable now.

"We should start looking around. If you see anything or anyone out of the ordinary, don't hesitate to make a scene. With all these people around, someone is bound to hear you." Both toms nodded and went to separate areas of the park.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jake asked the light blue canine when they stopped the pick-up in the mountains. It was colder now since it's toward the end of November. The snow was already falling here and the forest area hid them pretty well.

"Now you ask questions?" The canine said annoyingly at the small tom. "We still have a short ways to go. There's a cabin not far from here and that's where I'm taking you."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"

"My name… I'm telling you just yet." The canine smirked devilishly at the small tom and made him blush. "As to why, you know something about the murders. We just want to know what it is you know."

"So you are a part of it." Jake bit back with poison in his tone.

"Not really." The canine started to walk on and Jake hesitated to follow. Not wanting to be alone, he decided to follow the canine and stuck with him the entire walk. It was getting colder and the sweater Jake was wearing wasn't helping one bit. When he finally saw the cabin, he sighed in relief to have to get out of the chilling air and into the building.

"Hmm… His car is gone. Seems he's not here." The canine continued to head in the cabin after checking it was left open. Jake looked around outside and ran inside to get out of the cold. He was glad that it was indeed warmer in here. There wasn't much inside but a vibrant white couch and black wood coffee table. The windows were tall and wide and took up most of the wall that showed the entire mountain side of trees and patches of rocks.

"Damn it…" The canine groaned as he came back from what he assumed was the kitchen. Jake just watched him as he glared at the sheet of paper on the table. "Now is not the time."

"What happened?"

"The note he left behind said he went out hunting. I swear he needs to give up."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Jake said half smiling.

"He won't be back for quite a while. He keeps boasting about how perfect this game is." The canine sounded like he was infuriated over something that seemed personal. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to fume off. I'll be back shortly. Don't touch anything or I'll be paying for it." The light blue canine shut the door rather hard and made Jake flinch. Jake looked around for probably the fourth time today and questioned himself yet again.

"What do I do now?"

* * *

Derek walked in the sidewalk of the park and looked around the shrubs, spoke to others if they had seen anything strange, and kept a sharp look out for danger. His search had gotten him tired and went to sit down on the park bench he saw on sight. Someone was sitting there already but he needed the break.

"Sorry if I interrupt." Derek apologized ahead of time.

"It's no problem." The person said from his newspaper. "To tell you the truth, I came here to relax. This is the perfect spot when one needs to get away." Derek eye's widened with the familiar tone that the person next to him had just used. It was full of lust and the arms of that stranger had reached around him.

"Let go of me!" The dark furred tom struggled to get himself from the husky's grip. It was a failing effort as he was quickly injected with a syringe to his neck and was quickly slowing down. His body had fallen stiff but he was very aware and conscious of everything.

"Now you won't be taken from me. I'll finally have you…"

* * *

**It has been a while since I worked on this fanfiction. Just for fun, I'm going to do this:**

**The struggle for their survival has begun. Who is the mysterious group that wants to cause harm to their peace and what does it have to do with them? The thread of trust is being weaved and only their actions will cause it to either become stronger or weakened. Next time on War and Lies, Chapter 8. Is the burden of one's choice really the destruction of others?**


End file.
